Not a Weasely
by casswest
Summary: Marcus is a pigtail puller aiming towards Percy, who is going through an identity crisis of not being a "true" Weasley like his siblings. MF/PW
1. Of Dark Corridors and White Knuckles

Setting: Harry Potter's Third but does not take too much into account, almost completely within Percy's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in Rowling's world but do claim this fanfiction as my own.

A/N: This is not beta'd, sorry, if anyone wants to please contact me. It is also complete but I'm still working on some kinks in the later chapters so I won't put everything up right away.

Not a Weasley

Chapter One- Of Dark Corridors and White Knuckles

The dark corridor was supposed to be abandoned, the students tucked into their colored coded beds dreaming of escapades. When was, however, anything at Hogwarts exactly how it was supposed to be? Percy Weasley knew it wouldn't be. He adjusted his glasses and fingered lightly over his badge, drawing strength and confidence, and tried to ignore the fear tightening in his belly. Heat traveled swiftly across his chest and face. He was a Weasley he should not be cowed so easily as to be scared of one not so empty corridor. As Head Boy he was expected to help the teachers keep his fellow students safe, a task that had delighted him before news of Sirius Black's escape had surfaced. Black was the boogeyman his mother had raised her children on, he was worse than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named because he was a _traitor_. Even when they didn't know what the word meant they knew it was the worst name to be labeled. Not the same as blood traitor because that was utter nonsense and something to be proud of, simultaneously. With every step echoing he tried to stay quiet but quick, the fugitive far from his mind as another more pressing danger lurked within the school. Quiet but sure, quiet but sure, he chanted to himself. This was the only way he knew to avoid him. He couldn't deal with another round, not tonight, not while he was still searching.

Ever since he'd first stepped onto the Hogwarts Express with the white knuckled fear of an eleven year old he knew he was different. Charlie and Bill had spent the weeks before carving tales of horror and the grand fights he'd be expected to win if he wanted to be not only accepted into the school but also a Gryffindor. He'd known he was different since long before than but had thought Hogwarts as magical haven of intellect and structure, the likes of which he had never seen before. He'd been ambushed by an older Slytherin who stomped on his robes causing him to fall face flat against the ground, his glasses didn't break because his mother had placed a powerful charm warding off damage. He'd known he was not like the rest of them, like his brothers but the crashing disappointment that he wouldn't find others like him at Hogwarts was almost too horrible bear. He had lain against the floor for a few moments his nose pressed painfully and felt shame flood and tears sting his eyes. The Weasley flush he'd inherited along with the hair but not the temperament, not the bravery. Weasleys don't get bullied. They fight and argue they were loud and passionate. But he stayed still his mind working furiously trying to find the reasons and the logic, a growing dread that he wouldn't be sorted as a Gryffindor bubbling beneath the surface taunting him. His parents would hate him if he didn't. Every single Weasley for generations had been sorted into Gryffindor. His brothers would laugh if he couldn't stand up for himself but he didn't know what to do. Charlie and Bill weren't around and while they might help he couldn't let them see him like this, weak just like his baby sister. He wasn't a very good Weasley. His attacker kicked against his ribs laughing and excited. Percy rolled his head to the side, his cheek still firmly pressed against the ground. He hated himself for it but he couldn't fight back. The only way to get out of a worse punishment was to lie there and take it. Drawing attention would only make things worse. He couldn't be brave and strong. He forced his eyes open to look up at his attacker for just a moment.

A tall Slytherin stared down at him, his face sneering and eyes narrowed with hate. Percy didn't know what he'd done but he knew then that Marcus Flint, the name he learned much later, hated him more than even the Malfoys hated his family. He grabbed his stomach and tired to stop the horrible feeling that he was about to cry or throw up, he couldn't let them see him look less than a brave Weasley even if he wouldn't fight. Even if he was just a coward playing at being brave. Fumbling to his knees he glared at the Slytherins with all he short experience.

"What _exactly_ is it that you want?" Even at the tender age of eleven he could act as pompous and condescending as an old man or so his brothers liked to tell him. Flint sneered again his heavy brows slashing across his forehead, his squared jaw, even at such a young age himself, clenched.

"Watch yourself Weasley." He thrust his fists together and his cronies laughed as the small bespectacled Weasley jumped. Percy stayed on his knees and watched them leave slapping each other's backs and cackling. He wondered why Flint hadn't made a move for his wand. Bill had told him that everyone fought with wizard duels not physically. Bill was sometimes a nasty liar, along with his younger brothers but Slytherins were always crazy and evil anyway. Percy stood up and quickly left in the opposite direction, thinking he could find Bill and ask him again about the troll wrestling that was required for the sorting.

Percy shook the memories out and focused on the students out of bed. He knew they were here somewhere as Mr. Filch had pointed him in this direction. Normally he wouldn't have had anything to do with the cankerous and vindictive caretaker but he'd had no luck finding his youngest brother and his friends. After the events of the year before with Ginevra his mother had placed him in charge of his siblings' safety a task which proved very difficult with Harry Potter involved. He understood the appeal of a friendship with the Boy Who Lived but the boy was unable to follow rules and clearly a favorite. Hermione Granger on the other had been an excellent choice but Percy feared the girl would bend to her two best friend's flaunting of the rules soon, that is if she hadn't yet.

He just hoped that Flint or any other Slytherins hadn't found his brother first. He stopped short as a shuffling of feet and whispers reached his ears, but he couldn't quite guess where it had came from. Sharply to prove most dramatic he slashed his wand through the air with a spell his mother had used on his brothers many times. If the shuffling presence was anyone but his brother they wouldn't feel a thing and would wonder, if they were looking, what the Head Boy was doing, if the presence were Ronald or any other sibling of his hiding somewhere within the dark corridor he or she would feel a heavy crack against their backside. The sounding crack echoed followed by a whimper and the yelp of two voices. Percy waited impatiently, still feeling the gut knowledge of danger lurking.

"Ron!" The smallish voice squeaked in a way only Harry Potter could and then his youngest brother burst from his hiding place, his face a mask of fury and red. The Weasley temper was very prominent in his youngest brother.

"Percy! What'd you do that for?" Harry trailed after him limping slightly from what Percy assumed to be a foot injury caused by his irate best friend. He briefly wondered where the female member of the trio was but decided the girl must have more sense then her two friends and had elected not to go trolling though the castle at all hours of the night.

"Ronald, Harry." He tired to impress them with best authoritarian voice and face, tried to muster a sense of urgency. He could tell he failed when Harry rolled his eyes and Ron stepped closer the line of his body tense and aggressive. "I am Head Boy and you two are out of bed." Reminding them that he was not just Ronald's older brother had the twosome shuffling their feet, he watched them for a moment before continuing. Maybe his tone was getting through to them. "You should be lucky that I found you and not a teacher or Mr. Filch."

"You didn't have to use that spell." Ron spared a quick glance at his friend and faced his brother down. Percy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before adjusting his glasses again.

"I wouldn't if you would act like an adult." He tried to look fierce and knowing, he had to keep his brother safe and with Sirius Black on the loose, and focusing all his attention on his brother's best friend, Percy had his work cut out for him.

"I'm thirteen." Ron restrained himself from stomping his foot and settled for folding his arms and glaring.

"You must understand the seriousness of the situation. Harry, Ron ten points from Gryffindor for wandering the halls after curfew." When his brother made a sound of protest he glared. "Each."

"That's not fair!" Percy grabbed the two by their robes and pulled them towards the staircase that led to the tower. Ron fought against him but Harry moved quickly.

"Go back to your dorms or do I need to lead you like a child and tuck you into bed?" He would if he had too but he still had to finish rounds before going to bed himself. Ron pawed at the ground and Harry looked at him with that weird awe he had every time he entered the Burrow. It must be strange to the boy to see how siblings acted toward each other. "Ronald." His brother nodded tightly his red ears sticking out sharply through his hair before grabbing his friend and racing up the stairs. Percy cast a tracking spell they would be too inexperienced to notice.

Percy thought briefly about taking more points for running but that might push his brother over the edge. He didn't want to deal with the Weasley temper right now. He turned on his heels and headed further into the hall way, he knew there was another person there. His confrontation with his brother and his friend had given him a confidence boost.

"What do you want?" He asked as his eyes darted back and forth searching. Marcus Flint appeared from an alcove on the left. Percy puffed up his chest and tried to imitate his brothers. Flint smirked and narrowed his eyes.

"Just out."

"Well, make your way back to your dorm." He turned not wanting to deal with Flint anymore. He'd said what he wanted, completed his obligations to his position and he really couldn't do anything further.

"What if I don't want to?" The voice was loud and harsh but Percy tried to ignore it and the flutter it caused in his stomach. If he could pretend it wasn't there he wouldn't have to face the fact that he wasn't like his brothers and would never fight back. "I asked, what will you do if I don't?" He felt the rough hand grasp his shoulder and spin him around. Flint was bigger, both taller and more muscular, than not just Percy but nearly everyone in the school. His strength was unquestionable and many attributed it to the rumored troll blood surging through his veins. Percy stepped back and tried to shake the hand off but it only gripped him tighter. He was sure bruises would be left come morning but he couldn't show pain.

"Unhand me, Flint." He shrugged again and this time Flint complied with what could only be described as a grin on his face. Percy was struck by the strange expression but decided to ignore that as well.

"You will be serving detention with Mr. Filch. He will contact you with the details. Now back to your dorms." Flint snorted and Percy watched as his nostrils flared and the hair on his neck stand out. He wondered about the troll blood again.

"Fine, just make sure your brother stays in his room after curfew." With that he stepped away toward the dungeons. Percy waited until he was sure the Slytherin was gone before continuing his rounds. He punished his brother and Harry both for being out after curfew did Flint expect more? Trying to figure out his school bully's actions was not going to help him prevent anything. He walked through his rounds but found no one else out of bounds and met with the other Prefects assigned that night before heading off the dorms. Weirdly he felt as if he were being followed but shrugged if off as paranoia. He couldn't be this scared all the time, it was humiliating to have younger brother able to do such incredible things and he was so scared all the time. Though the flying car last year had not earned Ronald any favors with their mother, their father and siblings praised him all school year.

The next day as he sat next to his girlfriend Penny Clearwater he wondered when he'd agreed to marry her. She stared at him with adoring eyes as she discussed their plans after Hogwarts. He didn't know what to say, she fluttered her lashes at him and felt he would be a cretin if he pointed out to her that he had never asked nor agreed to marry her. Disappointing her would leave a sick taste in his mouth.

"Oh Percy, have you thought of where we should honeymoon?" She didn't wait for an answer but thrust a volume of _Witches Brides_ at him and smiled sweetly. Everything about her was so sweet, so feminine and perfect he didn't know why he felt nauseous at the thought of marriage. Her upturned nose was dainty but cute, the slight swell of her cheeks and chin, the cream of her skin. "This gave me such wonderful ideas, Greece, Italy or maybe the Bahamas?" She noticed his forlorn expression and placed both hands against his. "Oh dear, oh dear. Don't worry my father has agreed to fund the trip." She clapped with excitement and didn't notice the fear that expression brought in her so called future husband. "It's his wedding present! Isn't that wonderful?"

Percy watched as her long curly hair bounced across her chest and shoulders, her hair was really his favorite thing about her. What was he going to do? She smiled at him her expression now knowing.

"Don't worry about that Percy we'll be able to have that sort of fun on our wedding night." He didn't know what she meant until her gaze dropped to his crotch. The blush that followed was one of his worst that year and she laughed in delight.

"Oh Percy." Her head twitched as something caught her eye, an ugly expression Percy had only seen when her favorite Quidditch team lost marred her perfect face. Her hair swung delicately around her. "Must he constantly skulk around?" Percy knew without looking who she was talking about. "Really Percy you are Head Boy right? Shouldn't you put a stop to him stalking me? I am your girlfriend." She added as if he needed reminding. He turned slowly to look at the Slytherin but couldn't quite make out where he was. Penny glared at him now instead of Flint and he wondered if Flint really was in love with his girlfriend?

"He is always around, always and we should be able to get some private time. This is a _library_ what is he even doing here?" The thought of Flint being in love with Penny made his stomach roll. He turned again toward where he thought Flint was.

"Penny, do you see him a lot?" She nodded her head and brushed a daintily hand against his arm. She is the epitome of a damsel in distress. Percy puffed his chest and thought that he would protect Penny because she was his girl. Which he supposed had to mean something, he thought.

"Every time we come here I see him, when we walk outside he's there and in the Great Hall he watches me. Why won't he leave me alone?" Her voice is soft and pathetic; Percy feels a thump in his chest. Penny needs him, she wants him, marriage wouldn't be perfect but he would be the first in the family to do it. Just like his parent's marriage right out of Hogwarts. He smiled at her and rested his hand against her neck.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I think Italy would be wonderful. You know I went to Egypt this past summer to visit Charlie and it was fascinating. The ancient wizards practiced such tremendous charm work." She nodded but turned back to her Potions text.

"I suppose we have lots of time for that later. Can you explain the difference between Amortentia and Euphoria?" Everything would be perfect with Penny.

TBC


	2. To Catch a Head Boy

Setting: Harry Potter's Third but does not take too much into account, almost completely within Percy's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in Rowling's world but do claim this fanfiction as my own.

A/N: This is not beta'd, sorry, if anyone wants to please contact me. It is also complete but I'm still working on some kinks in the later chapters so I won't put everything up right away.

Not a Weasley

Chapter Two- To Catch a Head Boy

After Penny was out of sight and he could no longer see her adoring and shining face he was once again just on the edge of panic. Where had she gotten the idea, how was he going to stop it, should it be stopped? His rounds now near nightly, as the security had been upped once again since a particularly nasty report came from the Ministry that Black was spotted just outside of London, had been quiet and so far no sightings of Neanderthal Slytherins with stalking issues or convicted felons.

He wanted to blame his exhausting schedule but the truth was he should have been able to see the trap long before it became a problem. With the infamous Twins as younger brothers he should never be fooled by imitating pranks at Hogwarts. Threading his fingers through his hair and trying to work out the problem that Penny presented he walked without seeing across staircases and narrow halls. He stopped short when Peeves the Poltergeist swooped ahead of him, his outlandish clothing too bright in the dark hall. Percy tripped as he tried to avoid Peeves noticing him, which of course brought his full attention. Peeves smiled a toothy grin and spun faster in the air both arms thrown up.

"Perfect Percy Prefect, Perfect Percy Prefect, Perfect Percy Prefect, Percy of porter and sorter of poo?" He cackled and mimicked swimming closer, his whole body swaying with the movement.

"Really, Peeves? Don't make me summon the Baron."

"Oh Percy Percy Percy Weasley don't worry the Baron is busy chasing, chasing, chasing!" Peeves blew a loud raspberry and swiveled to an unheard beat. Percy didn't want to deal with finding the Baron this late at night and Peeves wasn't doing anything overtly against the rules, he decided to leave and hope that Peeves would stayed away. He wasn't prepared for the loud CRACK and the pain as an invisible rope forced its way around his ankles and threw him in the air. The blood rushed to his head and he felt the air leaving his chest in an astonished gasp.

Flint stood with, it seemed, most of his Quidditch team surrounding him. They used the standard guard and leader approach as most Slytherins. Following the leader blindly but always looking out for their own interest. Percy blushed as his head brushed the stone floor and his robes swirled around his shoulders. At least he'd worn his muggle trousers.

"Put me down now!" He tried to yell commandingly but he knew his position offered him little respect. The Slytherins who surrounded him laughed with each other, elbows and hands slapped with delight.

"Caught us the Head Boy!"

"Good one Flint!"

"Weasley the Weasel." Peeves circled but then he was distracted by a slight movement in the corner and stayed uncharacteristically silent. Percy tried to reach for his wand, berating himself for not trying for it earlier, unfortunately just as his fingers skimmed the wood one of the nameless Slytherins surged foreword and began to twirl it between his meaty hands.

"Looking for this? Wouldn't do much good for you Gryffindork." If Percy had been upright he would have rolled his eyes, did they really think the Head Boy wasn't clever enough to use his wand correctly? Ignorance was a battling issue within the school.

"Give it to me." Flint's voice was low and scratchy and apparently the Slytherin were just as unused to hearing it as everyone else, they jumped and gave him bewildered looks. He reached out and pulled the one holding Percy's wand against him before gripping his neck in what looked to be a chocking hold. The Slytherin squeaked and tried to push away but was unable and finally just threw the wand at his attacker. Flint let him go and gestured down the hall.

"Leave." They looked between each other and then at Percy for a moment, disappointment clearly written across their faces before leaving. Flint stood with both his and Percy's wand in one hand arms crossed across his chest as he studied the flipped Gryffindor.

"Why did you walk here?" He asked. Percy was startled by the question, not even entertaining it as an idea, but then he realized where he was. Just on the outside of the Slytherin Common Room, a route that was always clearly on the Slytherin Prefects agenda and most assuredly not that of Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. He groaned it was just as bad as asking for punishment from the Slytherins, just as bad as entering the Twins room at the Burrow without properly checking first. He'd been wandering not looking where he was going.

"Let me down Flint. We have business to take care of." He didn't know what made him say it, since the beginnings of school he'd known not to poke the sleeping dragon, or troll, so to speak. He just had a sudden image of Penny and Flint snogging in the library and his nausea returned. Flint raised his thick eye brows and then smirked.

"What business?" The wands twirled within his fingers and Percy was hypnotized by his movements before a small mocking laugh echoed across the hall. He glared at the Slytherin before trying to puff his chest and hoping the gleaming Head Boy's badge was visible.

"Take this charm off and face me like a man." He knew that as soon as he was able he would run like the coward he was and hope that Flint didn't decide to follow. As luck would have it he was saved from the humiliating display of cowardice by arrival of Mrs. Norris, followed closely by Mr. Filch and Professor Snape. It became clear as Peeves swirled by again what had caught his attention. Across his chest and shoulders lay a string of water filled bombs (no doubt he'd been helped by the Twins) he dove straight at Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris a certain insane gleam to his expression. As the chaos ensued Flint ended the curse and lifted Percy upright with his wand. He brushed a hand against Percy's shoulder and gave him a long look. The Gryffindor was again out of his element and didn't know what to do, he stood still as the frustrated and decidedly angry yells issued from the Potions Master.

"Leave, just leave they might not have seen you." Percy pushed him in the opposite direction, his palms flat against Flint's back and tingling. The Slytherin gave him a confused look over his shoulder before heading off leaving Percy to deal with Professor Snape and Mr. Filch. The Head Boy squared his shoulders and ignored the voice screaming in his head that he was breaking a school rule. The voice sounded surprisingly like Penny.

"Mr. Weasley exactly what are you attempting to achieve?" Snape sneered as Peeves went screaming into the dark. Filch raised his arms and warded off the last of the water bombs. Mrs. Norris mewed and rubbed against his legs. Percy tore his eyes away and tried to focus on the Potions Professor.

"I'm sorry sir?" Ignorance seemed the best solution.

"Really, Mr. Weasley, as Head Boy I would expect more from you." He looked down the edge of his prominent nose. "Although you are a Gryffindor." Percy felt a small stab of pride at the statement. "Who were you with?"

"Professor Snape there was a few boys out, a few at least." Snape's head whipped around, his greasy hair catching against his collar. Mr. Filch seemed to bounce in his excitement at catching so many students after curfew. "I don't know who though, it was dark and I headed straight for you like you ask, Professor."

"Sir, I was running patrols. I assure you that it has been a quiet night." One thing he always hated about the lower levels of the castle was the echo. Snape surely could hear his heart pounding.

"Mr. Weasley if you would be so kind?" Snape gestured down the hall to where Snape's dungeon office was located. Percy ached for his dorm bed and sleep but he doubtfully followed the Professor and caretaker.

At breakfast in the Great Hall Oliver Wood watched him with a concerned expression. Across the hall another watched too but Percy decidedly ignored that stare. He couldn't explain to his self why he'd let Flint go.

"What?" He picked at a link sausage and pushed his eggs around. Oliver said nothing but raised his eyes brows and tilted his head. "Oh just go talk about Quidditch or something." He'd had these types of conversations with Oliver and knew the routine. Oliver waited patiently. "Fine, I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night but other than that I'm just dandy." He sneered or attempted to anyway. Oliver gave him a long look before he turned back to his breakfast.

"Just as long as you know, you can tell me." Percy blushed but didn't comment. They both ate in silence while Percy tried not to look over at the Slytherin table. Why did he let Flint go last night? He'd not had a fun time explaining that he was in fact alone and did not know of any students out of bounds to Snape and Filch.

"Percy!" He wanted to bang his head against the table when the Twins slid into the seats on both sides of him and pushed aside Oliver with very little problem. "Oi, you listening?" He twisted to look at his brothers and wearily nodded his head. He couldn't see any new inventions or old ones but he couldn't be sure they weren't getting more creative with hiding it from him.

"We heard a rumor." Fred tilted his head to the side and grinned.

"A juicy tidbit of gossip." They nodded together and swung their arms across his shoulders. Percy stiffened his back and resisted the urge to shrug.

"Have you or have you not been dating Penelope Clearwater but not…" George trailed off eye brows rising and falling, comical innuendo clearly written on his face.

"That, my brothers, is of no concern to you." His breakfast was cold now so he preformed a quick heating charm and ignored the gestures from his brothers. Ron plopped in the seat opposite along with Harry and Hermione. Hermione looked as worn as Percy felt and he wondered if she was having problem coping with school work. He vowed to ask her about it later and help in anyway he could, that was part of a Head Boy's job.

"What are you guys on about?" Ron asked through a mouthful of toast while Hermione and Harry stared at him in disgust.

"Percy has got a girlfriend but they haven't even snogged properly."

"I have much more important matters to attend to this year." At his brothers blank looks he rolled his eyes. "NEWTS?" Hermione nodded her head in agreement and slapped Ron on the back when he started to choke.

"Hey did you order something Percy?" Percy looked up as he felt a barn owl swoop down next to him. The owl began hooting and stuck its leg out forcefully when Percy did nothing but stare at it. He hadn't ordered anything. He didn't have the spare money to waste he took the small package off and offered its carrier a small piece of toast. He turned the plain brown box around in his hands with his name blazed across is dark slashing penmanship.

"Merlin, stop starting at it and open it all ready." Fred nudged him. Inside the box after carefully opening it he found a long silver chain with a pendant attached. Ron snorted and toast flew across the table.

"Who gave you jewelry?" Hermione gave him a dark look and pinched his arm.

"Its not jewelry Ronald, it's a talisman to ward off spells with bad intent right?" She looked suddenly unsure and bit her bottom lip. Percy barely spared her a glance as he studied the pendant. It was beautiful and just the sort of thing that traditional wizarding families gave to their intended. Fred and George gave each other significant looks.

"Who are you marrying Percy?" He didn't know what to say Penny had sort of insinuated herself into marriage but he didn't know. He glanced up around the Great Hall. Penny was no where in sight. Could she have sent it to him? He looked again at the penmanship etching his name, it didn't look like hers and why would she bother hiding that she sent it. Normally it was the groom who gave the talisman but he supposed Penny's father could have sent it on her behalf. At the thought a crushing weight seemed to press against his chest.

"I have to go." The Gryffindors watched him go Ron's mouth open in surprise.

"Wait there's another letter here for you!" Ron pointed toward another owl. Percy stomped back snatched the letter and left.

"Married? Who's getting married?" Hermione huffed and pulled out a large leather bound book from her bag. George snorted and started on the food Percy had left, waste not want not was his motto while Fred watched Marcus Flint stand up and follow Percy out of the Hall.

TBC


	3. Bullies and Bathrooms

Chapter Three- Bullies and Bathrooms

The bathroom next to the Great Hall was usually busy at this time of day so Percy took the long route to the next floor. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and replaced it with the talisman.

_Stay away from the Slytherin common room. _

He slammed the door open and leaned against the bathroom stalls. Panic was edging against his stomach his chest felt as if someone were reaching inside and squeezing. The letter crumpled against his fist and fell to the floor. An irrational and unreasonable rage filtered through throwing his fists against the sink again and again. He felt satisfaction as the pain in his hands intensified and the sink cracked. He took a gasping breath and threw cold water against his face. Idiot Slytherins threatening him wasn't something new, he should be used to it. The talisman was new and it physically hurt him with its implications. He started at the mirror and tried to see why Penny was so insistent on marrying him. He was nothing, worse than useless he was a coward.

"Weasley." He jerked at the voice but didn't turn away from the mirror. His hands ached and arms felt strained. Over his shoulder, he stared at the reflection of Marcus Flint.

"What do you want Flint? Nasty letters not enough for you?" He felt Flint move across the bathroom and mutter something at the door. "What was that?"

"Just a locking charm."

"Right, well. Thank you for the concern or whatever this is but I'll be off then." Flint was just behind him, much closer then he had anticipated his chest gave an extra hard clench.

"What happened?" Rough fingers, thick and calloused, tugged his hands until his palms opened. Percy jerked back, snatching his hands from Flint's grip.

"Don't touch me." Flint looked up, in a weird way reminding him of his sister, through his extra long black lashes. The pains in his chest softened at the strange similarity but hardened again when Flint spoke.

"Weasley." The way he looked, the tone of his voice irritated Percy. He snapped back and tried to leave not wanting to deal with his own personal bully acting so out of character. "Weasley wait," he rubbed a hand against his mouth and seemed to shake himself. "Listen if you need to talk or-" the fist hit him square across his strong if slightly oversized jaw. His head snapped back and if Percy had hit anyone else they would have fallen but as it was Marcus Flint he only stumbled. Flint howled as Percy watched, his knuckles ached.

"What the hell?" When Flint looked up and didn't fall like Percy had wanted he gave into his lesser urges and pushed the Slytherin down.

"Go away, leave! I don't need you hanging around bothering me and Penny. She won't ever be yours! We're getting married!" Even as he said it the tightening panic across his chest and stomach almost forced him into the bathroom stall to throw up. Flint stared up at him in a way that Percy didn't understand but did not care to think about. He stepped away from the frozen Slytherin and raced into the halls. Crowds of students littered the halls as they shuffled off to classes. The younger years gave him scared looks and scuttled faster the older ones only glanced curiously at his unkempt appearance. Just as he was about to head toward Charms he remembered that his school books were still in the Great Hall. With a groan he fought his way through students and ignored their looks.

"Get away from me! You slime!" He hurried his steps when he heard his sister furious screech. As he rounded the corner the other voices chimed in filled with laughter.

"I'm afraid your boyfriend isn't here to save you Miss Weasel." A Slytherin backed up by two goons sneered at his sister. The Malfoy-Weasley feud would never end, it seemed. The lead Slytherin raised his wand hand higher and Ginevra's text followed swirling across the hall to the laughter of her tormentors. He snapped his wand up and immediately the Slytherins found themselves fighting invisible hands. The books fell and bounced as they hit the ground.

"Fighting is against the rules." Ginevra stared at him and stamped her foot.

"Percy I can handle this!"

"Just go back to crying in a corner, Weasley. Your boyfriend isn't here to save you either." Percy didn't spare the three boys a glance as his entire focus was on his sister who was rapidly turning red and practically steaming from the ears. He flicked his wand again at the three and the invisible hands tightened, it was his right to use force if necessary as Head Boy.

"My father is not going to be happy when he hears about this. You'll be expelled." Again Percy ignored the protests of the third years. Ginevra lifted both hands to her hips and glared at him reminiscent of his mother who often wore the look when focusing on the Twins.

"I am not a child; I can handle a _worm_ like Malfoy." She stomped her foot again and snatched her wand from the goon to the left of Malfoy. He could never remember their names.

"Ginevra, I was suggesting no such belief. I do know that you are a smart and capable witch. As soon as you are older, and might I add physically larger, students, with more training you will be wonderful. But you are outmatched by three older students and it is my duty as Head Boy to help." He turned to the boys and released the charm.

"Twenty points from Slytherin, for fighting a younger year." They sneered and Malfoy mumbled again about his father. The siblings watched them go, when they were alone Ginevra started to gather her books and school work.

"What did he mean by boyfriend?" Percy asked his sister who turned a stare at him as if she wanted to fight but was caught off guard and tried to stifle a smile.

"For me? Or you?" She lifted a hand to her red mouth and covered her laughter. Percy stared at her in surprise. He thought for a minute, the Malfoy boy had said that to both of them.

"You have your fish look." He snapped his attention back to his sister, who squished her lips together and pouted.

"I don't know what he was talking about." They stared at each other both cheeks staining red. "You should be heading to class, Gin." She nodded and started to walk but turned her head at the last moment. She twisted her hair against her fist and smiled.

"Percy, you don't have to protect me I am strong and could have handled them by myself. I don't know why you guys are always treating me as if I were stupid. And you don't have to marry Penny." She waved a little and skipped off leaving her older brother staring after her.

"How does she do that?" he asked.

"Its girls mate, they know everything." The portrait of a middle aged man in armor said as he fought off a dragon. "Sisters and wives double."

The bark of the tree scrapped painfully against his back and Penny's long hair fluttered in his face. She smiled brightly at him as once again her hair got caught in his mouth. She seemed to think it was romantic. He had to resist an urge to yank her hair out and stomp it on the ground, he doubted she'd think he was romantic then.

"This is so wonderful Percy." Her nose twitched as she sighed and snuggled into his chest. The only thoughts running through Percy's head was how much he hated her hair right now and that her elbows were hard and pointy. His stomach surely had bruises from her overenthusiastic movements. How much longer would he be required to be here? He had to finish his Charms movements and an essay for Potions before he even started on his Head Boy duties.

"Yes, I've brought a picnic too." The picnic had actually been Oliver's idea but he was glad he had taken the advice when Penny grinned at him.

"Oooh, how romantic." He puffed his chest and stroked her hair, no longer annoyed that he kept getting mouthfuls of it. "We should really make our honeymoon romantic too." He tensed but she continued. "Italy would be perfect. Not to mention the Quidditch there is spectacular. " He turned his attention from her and decided to watch the lake instead. That at least wasn't requiring anything from him, it expected nothing either unless a mermaid demanded a courtship ritual. The squid would sometimes make an appearance at this time of day but so far Percy had yet to see, it really was a magnificent beast. The water rushed forward and back looking almost like an ocean, he wondered if the mer-people were having a party on the lake bed. Maybe one day he'd be able to cast a bubble charm and visit the bottom of the lake.

"Are you listening to me?" the high pitched voice reached his ears. Penny must have asked him a few times, as her voice really only reached that particular pitch when annoyed.

"Yes, of course. Italy, Quidditch and honeymoons." Oh my. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"We should be married in June. I think, right away after graduation. Then after the honeymoon you should apply to jobs at the Ministry. We'll start planning the purchase of our first house. Of course my father is willing to give us the first payment." His whole life was being planned but he was too much of a coward to stop it. He started to comment but was cut off by an angry almost growl from the Ravenclaw.

"Our stalker is back. I thought you were going to put a stop to this." Sure enough Marcus Flint stood shoulders rounded and slumped forward not twenty paces away. Percy found himself starting and started when Penny pinched his arm.

"Well don't just stare at him, go do something!" Her adoring eyes were now trained on him in angry accusation. "You're my future husband I think you should be able to take care of an idiot with troll blood." Here it was again the resentment that he wasn't like his brothers. Bill had once knocked a guy out who was only flirting with his girlfriend, if someone were actively stalking her? He didn't know how he should react, he felt annoyed surely that Flint always seemed to be around but did he feel anything else? He looked at Penny and tried to muster the jealousy and anger but couldn't quite manage the emotions, just another example of his ineptitude.

"I don't know what you want me to do." He lifted his hands in surrender. "I fought with him earlier." Her look of disbelief was like a punch in the stomach. He adjusted his glasses and looked again toward the Slytherin. His profile was turned away staring into the lake but Percy had no doubt that at least part of the reason he was here was for Penny and him.

"Merlin Percy, you are Head Boy now. If you won't take care of it as a _man_ then at least use your power." She gasped at the look he gave her. "Oh I didn't mean it like that! I swear! Just go do something."

"I don't know what you want me to do." Repeating himself always annoyed her but he didn't care to pick and choose his words. The only visible sign of her anger was the brightening of her eyes and paling of her skin. Sometimes he wondered if he liked her because she didn't turn red so easily, as he could feel the red of his skin, she turned paler when angry or upset. It was almost refreshing.

"Why are you so damn pathetic all the time Percy? I remember your brothers and your younger ones are not too far behind but you? You hide behind them and your rules." She lifted herself up and swiped off the dirt and leaves hanging to her robes.. "You take care of him," she jerked her hand toward Flint and then back at Percy. "When you do come see me or just don't bother coming around at all." He wondered at the sudden turn of her emotions, just moments before she had been dreamily planning their lives and now she was hurling insults and threats. She stomped her feet far from her usual graceful manner. What should he do? Part of him was thought he should run after her but another part was just excited that he wouldn't have to choose if she and he should be married. The problem was he didn't know which part was bigger. So lost in thought he forgot all about the reason for the fight until his sun was blocked and a pair of dark boots stepped in front of him. He looked slowly up.

"What was her problem?" Flint asked head cocked to the side and staring down. Percy didn't answer but lay against the ground and resolved to ignore him. Flint owed him one from the other day he was reasonably sure he wouldn't attack and if he did maybe it would solve the Penny problem. Once his glasses were pulled off and his tie loosened he closed his eyes and rested in the sun. A thump next to him singled Flint sitting down.

"Are you going to tell me?" He opened one eye and twisted to look at his school bully. Flint's brows furrowed almost one entire length across his forehead and again the hair on the back of his neck stood straight.

"Are you part troll?" The question clearly caught him off guard as he stiffened and then glared back toward the lake.

"Is that what you think of me?" Percy closed his eyes again not wanting to see his bully in such a strange light.

"I don't."

"Don't what?" He looked again at Flint.

"Think of you." He lied, since the first moment they had met on the train he hardly ever thought of anyone else.

"Right." They say in silence until Flint broke it again, his voice rough and low. "What was she mad about?" Percy rolled his head and ignored the burning in his chest.

"That you've turned into her stalker." He was prepared for denial or some excuse but not for Flint to tip his head back and laugh. Percy stood up now angry and narrowed his eyes at the blurry image of Flint.

"Oh that's rich. Seriously? She thinks I'm stalking _her_?" He laughed again and shook his head.

"Oh are you going to try and deny it then?" Flint stood up too and started to walk away.

"I guess I won't." He turned his head back toward Percy and grinned. "Just keep your brother and Potter in their dorms at night would you? I caught them again last night."

"Is that a threat?" Flint waved his arm and started jogging back toward the castle.

TBC


	4. Studying and the Terrible Twins

Chapter Four- Studying and the Terrible Twins

Later that night in the common room Percy buried himself in homework. NEWTS would be here soon and he'd hardly had any time at all to study. First thing he needed to work on was a study plan. Planning came easy to the Gryffindor and he wondered why he couldn't have been in Ravenclaw with others like him. Potions had to be his worse subject he decided and moved that along to the first time slot. He was just debating whether he was better in Charms or Transfiguration when a large book and bag landed on the table next to him. Hermione Granger, third year, stared at him over the bag with an expression of that threatened dire importance. She wringed her hands together and bit her bottom lip.

"Percy, will you help? If you don't I think I'll fail for sure!" She pleaded her hands still moving furiously against each other. He reminded himself of his promise to see if he could help her earlier and smiled brightly. This is one of the reasons he was so happy to be Head Boy.

"Certainly, Hermione what would you like help with?" She slumped with relief and stared at her books. The DADA book floated out first then _Numerology and Gramatica. _

"Professor Vector assigned a test but I just don't think I understand." They leaned over the text together and thankfully for Hermione, Arithmancy happened to be one of Percy's best subjects.

"Oh I see, that's wonderful." Hermione beamed at him and pointed out another problem area for her. They discussed the text at length and Percy was once again amazed by how advanced the girl was in her studies. If only she could push his brother in that direction.

"Hermione you are a very smart witch, I'd expect to see the Head Girl badge on your chest in a few years." His fingers sought out his own perfectly shinning badge. She shook her bushy head and frowned.

"I wont, I don't think I'm good enough to be Head Girl." Percy smiled.

"Not now, no but within the next few years you certainly will be." His expression turned stern. "As long as you don't let my brother drag you into rule breaking plots." For some reason her cheeks brightened at the words and she ducked her head. "Though I am worried that maybe you are taking on too many classes too fast? How do you attend all these classes?"

"Hermione? What's going on?" Percy looked up to find both Ronald and Harry standing on either sides of the table, the former practically radiating anger and blushing to his roots. Percy was perplexed but Hermione jumped as if she had been caught stealing and immediately started to gather her things.

"Nothing is going on, nothing." She thrust her bag against her shoulder. "Thank you Percy for your help, I feel much better prepared now."

"Tell me how the test goes!" he called after her retreating back. Ron slammed a fist against the table and huffed.

"Percy, what do you think you are doing? Merlin's balls! She's a third year." Percy watched as his brother began to pace. "Leave Hermione alone and go find Penny." Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulders and pulled him toward their dormitory.

"I don't know what you are going on about." Ron turned back and cocked his head.

"You don't, do you?" He threw back his head and laughed. Percy was struck by the seemingly calm clarity of his expression. It was not one he'd ever seen on his younger brother before. "You don't know anything! Harry," he nudged the Boy-Who-Lived with his elbow. "Meet my brother the most naïve of us all!" Percy felt his skin heat as the two third years raced up the stairs.

"Mate, Perce don't worry he's just a kid." Oliver appeared next to him and laid a confronting hand against his shoulder. He said nothing though when Percy shrugged him off and gathered his things.

"I have rounds to attend, Professor Snape won't be pleased if I'm late." The portrait swung open and he vaulted out not wanting anyone to follow. Naïve, his brother years his junior had labeled him, naïve. What did that mean? He had a girlfriend, he was privy to the talks of the Professors, he knew the fugitive was circling the grounds most nights. He knew things, he wasn't naïve.

Absentmindedly he walked through the halls, not caring if students were out of bed or not. Since his first years here he had thought things would change but they hadn't. He was still the little brother to Bill and Charlie that needed to be taught but they were too busy to actually help, he was the older brother that his younger siblings hated because he followed the rules, he was Penny's choice but he hadn't chosen anyone. A thought he hadn't remembered in a long time, crossed his mind, he wasn't a good Weasley. He was the black sheep, the reject. Feeling sorry for himself was never something he liked to dwell on but he couldn't rid himself of the thoughts tonight.

"Oi, Percy no!" He was startled by the sudden appearance of one half of the Twins but did not immediately stop. One more step and a wash of brightly colored soap and water fell directly on his head.

"Damn Percy that was meant for Flint."

"Or Malfoy." The other twin said as he joined. Percy sputtered and tried in vain to wipe the suds off his face.

"It worked really well though,"

"Epic, actually. Good one Percy." They laughed and Percy guessed slapped each other's backs.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," He finally was able to wipe the soap out of his eyes and off his glasses. "_Each_."

"That's no fair!"

"We didn't mean to hit you." Percy shook his head and tried to spell himself clean. The spell didn't work so he tried it again, when the first snicker reached his ears he looked up to see his smirking brothers.

"What did you do?" His voice was quiet and low causing his brother to pause but not stop.

"Oh that's the beauty it!"

"The effect was perfect. You have to stay wet and soggy until the spell wears off." They practically sang together. Percy felt something he didn't think was even possible for him. He shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his glasses, he didn't have the Weasley temper, he didn't get angry, he wasn't unreasonable or hot tempered. But then what was this strange pulsing against his temples? The hot churning in his stomach? The almost irresistible want to punch the smug looks off his brothers? He refrained.

"Fred, I do believe we should test all our new products on brother dearest." George reached his hand out to catch the dripping liquid but Percy jerked back. "He has the best reactions."

"Why won't this come off? What spell did you use?" He tried again. The churning in his stomach has almost become unbearable, his knuckles ached.

"Oh, Percy we can't reveal our secrets, can we?" Longish red hair flips as the twins shake their heads, grasp each forearms and twirl in a tight circle. They laugh and Percy sees red. Later he doesn't know exactly everything that happened, he knows that he drops his wand, he knows that he flung himself across the hall, he knows that he knocked the both of them down, he knows that he was screaming but he doesn't know how Fred ended up with a broken nose and a lose tooth or how the bruises on George's neck and chest appeared.

"Mr. Weasley! Stand up this instant!" The yelling doesn't matter to Percy, not at first but the spell hitting his shoulders forces his attention. He's rolled onto his back and he can almost see sparks shooting from his Head of House's eyes.

"Mr. Weasley, you are Head Boy." As if he needed reminding. "What is going on here?" She thrust her wand toward the twins who are then howling with pain and clutching their various wounds. "You two what happened?" The Weasley code of honor was first created by Bill and Charlie as a method of keeping out of trouble from Molly Weasley. Over the years, the two eldest had added each sibling in until the last. The Twins shook their heads and Percy kept silent. McGonagall's lips seem to disappear, leaving a barely noticeable slash across the bottom of her face, she presses them so tightly together, and the hall is silent as no one wants to draw attention to them. She tried to stare them down but the code stands.

"Fine you two will be serving detention with me tonight and next week. Eight a clock, now off to the infirmary." She jerks her head, the pointed hat dipping slightly at the movement, and the Twins scramble to comply. She watched them leave then turned to stare at Percy for a few more moments before releasing him from the curse. Immediately he straightened his spine and lifted his chin.

"Percy what happened?" Her voice is soft and understanding but he can't speak and shakes his head. Her smile is sad and pitying. Percy wanted to say something but his throat closed and the churning returned.

"Detention with Mr. Filch. Remember Mr. Weasley, that being Head Boy is a privilege and honor." She looked at him over the bridge of her nose and he felt as if he were a child again. "One that can be taken away at anytime."

TBC


	5. Detentions and Naivety

Setting: Harry Potter's Third but does not take too much into account, almost completely within Percy's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in Rowling's world but do claim this fanfiction as my own.

A/N: Thank you for the Reviews. I know this is not a very popular pairing but I've been kicking this story around for a while. I can't decide who I next want to write, or even what fandom, if anyone has some suggestions I'd be glad to hear it. Sorry for an mistakes, I tried to weed out the obvious stuff.

_Not a Weasley_

_Chapter Five- Detentions and Naivety_

As many detentions as he'd overseen he'd never actually attended one as the offender. A fact that he had previously held with much pride, considering Snape had been his professor for almost seven years. He stood outside Filch's office uncertain. He shifted from foot to foot and adjusted his Head Boy badge before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

"Weasley, just waiting for one more student." Filch said while petting Mrs. Norris around the ears. Her tail flicked once and then twice before she finally leaned into the petting and let out a loud howl. Filch smiled with delight and pushed his tongue against rotten teeth. He cackled when he saw Percy's disgust.

"Right, sir." He nodded his head and pushed further into the room. The smell hit him hard, as it seemed the caretaker didn't clean his person or office very often. He briefly covered his mouth and nose and sent a near silent spell to lessen his ability to smell. Filch laughed loudly but Percy was sure it had nothing to do with the spell.

The door swung open again and Marcus Flint stepped in, his school robes missing. Filch turned his greasy head to the door and sneered.

"You're out of uniform." Flint nodded his head and surveyed the room. He grinned at Percy, if you could call the slight upturn of his mouth a grin. A shiver ran down Percy's spine and he quickly turned away from the sight. He wanted nothing to do with whatever was going on with Flint.

"I know." He didn't offer any more of explanation even as Filch stared at him. Evidently the caretaker decided not to make any sort of deal about it because he turned to Percy without further comment.

"As you've both been," he paused to thrust his tongue against the gap present by missing teeth. "Bad children you have been sent to detention. Oh how I miss the days of old. In my day students who misbehaved were hung from the dungeon walls and caned." Filch allowed himself a moment of reflection while Percy and Flint waited. "Instead you will be polishing the silver with no magic." The task hardly seemed difficult to Percy but Flint scowled as if he preferred the caning. Filch stalked out the room without a backwards glance, he apparently knew they had no choice at all but to follow. Percy imagined that the caretaker reveled in his seemingly absolute power over the students.

Upon entering the room where they would be spending the evening Percy understood somewhat the apprehension that Flint had expressed earlier. What was the purpose of a room consisting of _only_ silver dinnerware? Mountains and mounds of silver encroached in every available area piling high in bins across the walls and floors. Some, he could see, were just thrown against the walls and left to sit where they fell. If they made them do this the Muggle way it would be hours before they even made a dent. As it was he was hard pressed to find a spell that wouldn't take all night to complete.

"The silver is to be polished and there will be no magic." Filch snapped the door closed and sat in a chair against the wall. When neither made a move to start he snarled. "Now." He threw the rags in their direction and waved his hand toward a door. Flint stalked over and grabbed two bottles of cleaner, Percy nodded his head and tried to keep his expression blank.

He thought maybe that Flint's hand lingered too long against his fingers but when he tried to give the Slytherin a questioning look he was all ready bent over the silver. Percy took his robes off and placed them against the cleanest surface that he could find. He rolled up his sleeves neatly and fell to his knees.

Deciding the best way to clean and the fastest he quickly tuned out everything around him and focused on cleaning. After polishing the same piece of silver for a few minutes and declaring it clean enough he pushed it aside and started on another. The pattern followed and soon he had taken care of a sizable pile. He actually found himself enjoying the monotonous work. When he turned to his clean silver pile he was struck still. The pile he had spent the better part of an hour cleaning had reverted back to its original state. He stared at the seemingly untouched silver before he heard laughter issuing from the other side of the room.

"That's the best part." Filch commented to Flint. Flint said nothing but continued to clean his small pile of silver.

"How are we supposed to clean this?" he looked down at the cold scuffed metal. "How will we know when we finish?" Filch laughed again, a spray of spit fell from his mouth and onto his shirt.

"You'll be finished when I think you are." He gathered Mrs. Norris and opened the door. "Now you two continue to clean, I will know if you've done the work or not, and when I see fit I'll come back and let you out." Percy dropped his cloth when the door was closed again.

"What the hell is this?" Flint looked up slowly, his eyes hooded.

"Just a charm. He really won't know if we clean or not." His shoulders hunched and he leaned against the wall. "Best just to sit it out." Percy pursed his lips in annoyance.

"What exactly is the point of this?" Flint's eyebrow rose in that way Percy was sure Snape must teach to the Slytherins.

"Filch is insane and a squib." The shrug of his shoulders suggested his nonchalance but Percy could see something else underneath, something he wasn't sure he wanted the answer too.

"Its detention, shouldn't we be doing something?" Percy picked at his rag and silver.

"You _want_ to be punished?" The tone was off but Percy nodded his head anyway not noticing the tension that ran through the other occupant of the room's body.

"I broke a rule and as Head Boy I should be held accountable even more so then everyone else." He adjusted his glasses and looked down his nose. "I suppose you think the world should bow down and scrape for you?" Flint didn't say anything but stood and walked closer with a grace that Percy had never noticed as his stomach churned and the blood rushed to his face and chest. He fell to his knees beside Percy and leaned close until their noses were only just about to touch. The Head Boy wanted to leave, he wanted to run but he found himself trapped and unable to move. He could feel Flint's breath slow and steady against his lips. His other hand darted out and captured Percy's wrist, wrapping carefully around the bone.

"Be quiet." The words were soft and spoken with amusement and just as Percy was about to object Flint gripped his chin tighter and pressed their lips together. Everything seemed to stop the only thing he could feel was the insistent warm pressure against his mouth and the rough fingers curled around his face and wrist. He sagged into the kiss and let the other man lead him.

Flint tipped his head back and pressed his tongue inside. At first Percy didn't know what to do, he'd kissed of course but those had been girls, or rather one girl who seemed to be able to give directions in any situation. Flint's tongue was everywhere mapping out his entire mouth, pressing against his teeth, feeling along the walls of his mouth and finally persuading his own tongue to move. They moved slowly against each other it was the single most exciting act that Percy had ever experienced. He twisted the hand not held by Flint and raised it his neck, reveling in the feel of smooth, warm skin and soft hair. Flint's hand moved from chin to neck and then to his back and pushed them together. Percy jerked back when he felt Flint's arousal against his knee.

"Stop it, stop… just stop." With both hands he pushed Flint off and scrambled off to the other side of the room. Every one of his senses was excited and on fire but how could he be thinking this way? What they had done was unnatural, it was lewd and wrong. What would his family think? Flint wasn't just a man but a Slytherin and a brute. He scrapped his hand against his mouth to clear the taste of the other man. Flint scowled his face hardened into harsh brutal lines.

"You liked it." Percy scowled back.

"No." He paused and tried to control his breathing, stop his heart from beating so quickly. "No, I am in a committed relationship-"

"She broke up with you." Flint interrupted with his back turned to Percy.

"Well, now, I don't think that is any of your concern. And really it wasn't so much a break up as a well…" Penny had told him to deal with Flint or she couldn't be with him but had they really broken up? Mentally he recapped since the day next to the lake and he hadn't seen Penny at all, not the usual study sessions or walks around the school. Maybe they had broken up.

"It doesn't matter I am not a deviant as you apparently are and do not wish you become your catamite." He turned sharply and once again started the futile polishing efforts. They sat in silence neither looking toward the other both focused on their work. Filch arrived two hours later his limping form almost bouncing with excitement until he realized that they had not in fact broke any more rules. He snarled at them as they left. Percy walked as fast as he dared, not wanting to show Flint how bothered he was.

Once in the safety and privacy of his bedroom he laid against his bed and stared at the red canopy. Homosexuality was not unheard of in the wizarding world but it was by no means as common as Muggles seemed to believe. It was a wizard's sacred duty to procreate and as no potions or spells could produce children between same-sex partners, homosexuals were viewed as deviants and the morally corrupt. His knuckles brushed against his open mouth once more in the many times he'd done it since leaving the detention. Twisted and confused he rolled over to his side and stared at his wrist. At the time he hadn't noticed, and did not know if it was on purpose or not but Flint had left small bruises along his skin. He traced the yellowing shape with his finger and shivered.

"I'm not a homosexual." Even speaking the words aloud made him nervous and scared. What would people think if they knew? The kiss was like nothing he'd ever experienced and it had been more arousing than anything that he'd done with Penny but it was so wrong. He flung himself on to his back and resumed his staring.

"I'm not a homosexual." The words were less easy this time. Less right. He pictured in his head Penny. Her long blond hair brushing against her straight back and the long fragile arms and legs gracefully moving and shimmering, her walk, her thin and warm hands. She was everything that anyone could want. He forced himself to think of her with his mouth against her, his hand against her neck, her fingers gripping his wrists and chin. She would be gentle and slow, her body moving to accommodate him but her fingers grabbed him roughly and he felt harsh stubble against his face. He snapped his eyes open before he could think any further on the day dream. He felt angry that the bully could invade his senses like this. He jumped when the door opened, he had thought it was locked but Oliver walked in with his Quidditch gear bouncing on his back. He hesitated at the door and cocked his head.

"Percy? What's going on? What happened at detention?" The usual wait and see what Percy would tell didn't seem to be his strategy tonight. Percy closed his eyes and laid his hands across his face.

"Nothing, just a normal average everyday detention." Oliver smirked.

"How would you know? You've only ever overseen a detention not experienced one." He resisted the urge to growl or throw something. He didn't have the Weasley temper.

"Same difference."

"Right." Oliver perched himself on the edge of his bed. Percy opened his eyes briefly but couldn't stand the pity clear on his face. "What about Penny?"

"There is nothing to tell, she broke it off with me I guess." Oliver's eye brow rose.

"You guess?" Percy pushed his irritation aside and lifted his head to look at Oliver.

"She's always been a bit confusing for me but I really don't want to talk about it. She said if I didn't do something then not to bother her again." Oliver laughed.

"Oh mate, don't worry about it. Just do whatever it is she wanted and you'll be fine. She did have her father send you that talisman right?" He paused and tapped the side of his chin. "Unless it's something you can't do?" He lowered his chin and narrowed his eyes. "Or wont? What is it?"

"Nothing." He turned over and decided to ignore any further conversation. Evidentially Oliver was able to guess his thoughts as he sighed before standing.

"You can talk to me." Percy heard the door close, he turned his head and began his inspection of the canopy.

* * *

><p>"Percy, why is he starting at you?" he didn't both to turn his head to see who he was but instead pretended the question was never asked. A repeated nudge to his side proved that to be a futile idea.<p>

"Don't bother pretending that you can't hear me." Percy dropped his fork with a thud and turned toward his sister.

"I don't know, he hates me." She looked startled and shook her head.

"What? No, he doesn't hate you." She sounded so sure of herself.

"No, really he does. Since the first moment we met he has." Her scoff brought his attention back to her.

"Really Percy. I'm just a second year and I know that's not true." Her fingers darted out and stole a strip of bacon off Ron's plate while he was looking the other way. She crunched down and smiled. "If it were true than why does he always try to be around you?" He wanted to leave the conversation but all of his siblings seemed to think that everything he did was their business and that they must know every little detail, he knew she would just bother him until he talked with her.

"I don't know what you are talking about, truly. He seemed to have a," he faltered and thought of a rough strong palm on his neck. "A crush on Penny that's all." The press of lips, the thrust of a tongue, he pushed the images away and stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. The bacon caught his eye and he reached for that too, shoving it in. The twelve year old gave him a wise and old smile, her eyes bright and shinnying.

"You know Colin was telling me the other day that he really liked Luna in Ravenclaw but he hasn't been around her too much, you know? So he tried to introduce himself to her and she wandered off," she stopped to stuff more bacon in her mouth and offered him a piece off Ron's plate. Percy shook his head and cast a quick glance at his youngest brother hopefully he wouldn't notice Ginevra stealing his food. "What he doesn't know is she wanders off all the time, no matter who or what is trying to gain her attention. Well he met her again and stole her shoes! He took her shoes and hid them." Percy said nothing but thoughtfully chewed on Ron's bacon, trying to understand his kid sister. "Tossed them up by their laces and left them there. Just Percy you know you don't have to be such a… well."

"I don't think it's the same situation." There was no way that Flint could like him, the kissing he pushed the thought away and once again resolved not to think on it. If he didn't think on it, it never happened.

"I guess not. But really, why is he staring like that?" Percy couldn't help it this time he glanced back to the Slytherin glaring. He noticed though that his house was keeping a wide birth around him, almost as if they were afraid to get to close. Flint sneered when their eyes met. He gulped down and turned his back.

"I don't know."

It was later that night when he was once again found himself patrolling that he thought of a reason behind the event he didn't want to think about but couldn't seem to stop himself from replaying in his mind over and over again. Really it was amazingly obtuse of him not to have thought of it before. Flint had found a new form of torture. In a weird way he thought it was fitting. It was just another in a long line of humiliating acts committed against him by the Slytherins. He felt better for learning the reasons, less like something was missing.

The fugitive, Black, had been spotted again nearer and the teachers had placed all the Prefects on high alert. So he walked cautiously even though he couldn't imagine how a man locked up with Dementors could possibly break into the castle. Then again no one knew exactly how he'd escaped the prison at all.

He was alert and ready, and did see the trap left for him or some other unsuspecting student. He stopped and pressed himself to the wall. Hopefully the creators of the trap had not spotted him just yet and he could find them before they ran off. With his back almost pressed to the wall he edged closer to the obvious trap they obviously had no connection to his brothers. A thin red line of magic twisted across the floors just centimeters off the ground, designed to alert the caster when someone crossed. He peered within the dark and tried to see anything but portrait and stone. A sound escaped from the left hall he jerked his head and started a slow walk that way. As Head Boy it was his duty to take care of wayward students not only to keep Snape from the warpath but also to ensure that the students were safe. At least tonight he was reasonably sure Peeves was no where around.

As he turned the corner he had just enough time to figure out the trap but was helpless to stop it. They had distracted him and came up from behind. A good Weasley and Gryffindor wouldn't have fallen for it so easily he thought before the spell caused him to lose consciousness.

TBC


	6. Head Trauma and Experimentation

Setting: Harry Potter's Third but does not take too much into account, almost completely within Percy's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in Rowling's world but do claim this fanfiction as my own.

Warnings: I meant to do this on earlier chapters… oh well, there is some self-loving in this chapter, nothing too graphic but M to be safe.

**_Not a Weasley_**

**_Chapter Six- Head Trauma and Experimentation._**

"Idiots. I told you what to do." Consciousness edged closer to the surface and he knew that he was laid out against the stone floor and once again helpless. "This is." The voice stopped unexpectedly and Percy heard a yelp followed by multiple chime groans. "Get out of my sight." The shuffling of feet and curses left quickly but Percy stayed still, he didn't like not knowing. A hand touched his brow and stroked down his face. He tried not to tense, he knew who it was now. Awkwardly he tried to mimic just gaining consciousness and the hand left. He opened his eyes to the view of black robes.

"Why can't you just stay away?" the voice was pitched with annoyance and rough.

"I am Head Boy. Just because your moronic cronies can't seem to grasp the concept does not mean that I shouldn't complete my rounds." He tried to sit up but felt too dizzy so he laid back against the cool stone and waited until it passed. Flint's back was still toward him his body tense and agitated. Percy wanted to throw something at him, wanted to scratch his eyes out. "I'm not anywhere near the Slytherin common room." Flint snorted but didn't turn around.

"You can stop sending the letters I can go where I want."

"What letters?" For a moment Percy thought he could hear panic but it was quickly morphed to the blasé tone he was more used to hearing. He turned to face Percy and looked down his nose at the still woozy Gryffindor.

"The idiotic letters that warn me away from your precious common room." Flint hooded eyes widened in surprise and his mouth opened a little. Percy rolled his eyes and rested on his elbows, he just needed a few more breaths and he'd feel well enough to stand.

"I didn't write those letters but I know who did. Its just the idiots in the lower years, don't worry about it." Percy pushed himself again this time squatting with his head held between his hands he felt better so he stood all the way. With only a minimal amount of lightheadedness he adjusted his glasses gave Flint his best glare.

"Keep those idiots away from me or your chances at the House Cup are gone, not to mention the detentions I'll be giving out say during the Slytherin Quidditch matches. Wouldn't want to have to cheat all alone would you?" Flint sneered at Percy attempted threats, who felt oddly proud of himself for the roundabout blackmail.

"Thank you Marcus for saving me from a sound beating." Flint said his voice ridiculously high and too girly to be an accurate interpretation, it must be. Percy sputtered and resisted the urge to hex.

"You expect me to be grateful? For what?" he shook his head. "No, I know what is going on. You've developed this brand new form of torture to ridicule and embarrass me. That, I won't thank you for."

"What are you going on about?" Percy was angered by the obviously fake confusion on his face.

"Don't lie to me. You know what I'm referring to." He felt the flush start against his chest and rise through his neck and finally settle against his cheeks and ears. "That _thing_ you did during detention." Flint's mouth turned upward again and his shoulders loosened, looking to Percy as if he were proud of himself.

"That thing." He lowered his chin and fluttered his eye lashes. Percy felt another thump in his chest, he tried to ignore it by digging his nails into the palm of his hand. The pain acted as a reminder that this wasn't real, that he wasn't a homosexual and Flint was an ass. When Flint smirked at him he gripped his upper thigh so tightly he thought he'd find bruises later. "Right. Best kiss of your life." He mimicked a swoon. Percy scowled but was able to lessen his grip.

"No, not hardly. You forced yourself on me." That was perfectly clear, Percy thought.

"I did not have to. You wanted it." The flush of his cheeks and neck embarrassed him but he shook his head and determined not to pay any attention to it and once again used pain to distract himself.

"I did not, I'm not a homosexual." When Flint did nothing Percy charged on. "Besides that I am not a damsel to be rescued by you." His hands shook. "Stop it, stop lurking around and just stop." He hated how his voice shook, how week he sounded. He thrust his hands into his pockets and found the talisman he'd found earlier. Penny circled into his thoughts and he wondered why she hadn't demanded the token from her father back. He was startled by Flint grabbing by the shoulders. He felt weak for a moment but quickly shrugged off Flint's arms, not wanting to feel the strength, the heat or the concern of the other man. The new form of torture really had gone too far.

"I can't." He wanted to hit him again but restrained himself as he did not have the Weasley temperament. He was not reckless, he thought before he took action, he wasn't like the rest of his family, even if recent times might give evidence to the contrary. As it was he thrust his fists back into his pockets and tried to calmly turn back toward Flint.

"Can't what?" He spoke softly.

"Stop." Flint took in a long shuddering breath before he lifted his chin and gave a sullen expression. "You can't seem to keep yourself out of trouble, someone has to stop it."

"The only time that I ever seem to be in trouble, as you put it, is when you were around." Even if it wasn't true in the strictest since he hardly counted his brothers. Flint tensed again, he turned toward the wall and stayed silent.

"Can't argue can you?" What he wanted to do more than anything was prove how much he didn't need anyone, how much he could help himself. Flint turned to him one hand on his mouth the other against his side.

"You don't understand." The words were soft but Percy took them as a threat against his masculinity, his magical abilities and his intelligence. He felt his spine stiffen.

"Even if it were true, that you have been helping me lately it doesn't make up for the years of torture that you put me through. All those times that you bullied me, that you humiliated me." The sad truth was, in Percy's opinion, that no one had ever looked twice at him other than being one of many red haired Weasleys besides the times when Flint had tortured him.

"I have only been trying to help you." He swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Who gave you the right? Who made you," he struggled for words the anger surging through him. "What made you think that I wanted you to help? That I needed it?" His arm hit the wall as his gestures became more animated

"I don't know what you want me to say." He turned and walked down the dark corridor. Percy stared at him.

"I want you to tell me the truth." Flint kept walking and Percy raced after him.

"I haven't lied to you."

"Why are you doing this?" Casually he shrugged his shoulders in a way that dismissed Percy's words. Percy grabbed his arm and pulled, wanting nothing more then to make Flint listen.

"Why are you doing this?" He repeated, Flint stopped and turned to him eyes narrowed and mouth thin.

"I don't know what you want." He stared at his feet while Percy pulled at the talisman in his pocket, he drew strength from the object knowing that someone, even if it was Penny wanted him. With the thought he knew that nothing that was said would help him that even talking with Flint would only make him feel worse. There was nothing left to be said.

"I don't want anything." Percy turned determined to leave and forget and push the thoughts away. He had just reached the end of the corridor when the plea caught his ears.

"Stop, please." His feet scrapped against the stone and his hand trailed from the wall back to his pocket he didn't turn around. "I just didn't want anything to happen." Rough fingers tugged at the hair at the base of his neck he couldn't stop himself from leaning just for a moment into the touch. Flint took that as positive and wrapped his fingers around Percy's neck and pulled them closer. He gasped as warm dry lips pressed lightly against his neck. It was wrong, in too many ways to count but he couldn't help himself and pushed back, he turned and wrapped his arms around the other man. It seemed as if Flint was trying to map out the whole of his neck and collar. The squeamish part of him, the part that insisted he was still in a relationship with Penny and that he was only attracted to her railed against the walls of his mind threatening to overtake him. Percy succumbed to the feelings, the embrace, and allowed himself to be swept into the feelings, heart pounding.

"How can you do this to me?" Flint spoke into the crook of his neck and chest, Percy shivered. The rough fingers twisted in his hair before traveling down his back. Percy pulled away with a gasp, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?" Flint smirked and pulled their bodies back together, his hips grinded against Percy's, eliciting another gasp.

"Just go with it, yeah?" Percy looked at Flint's eyes, whose pupils seemed huge and moved in closer, he rubbed his nose against the Slytherin's cheek and inhaled deeply, the scent of the woods and rain surprisingly strong.

"Were you just on the grounds?" He pulled back sharply and cocked his head at Percy.

"Why do you ask?" His voice held a hint at suspicion.

"Its just," he flushed. "You just smell like it." The narrowed eyes widened and an astonished looked passed over him.

"You can smell _that_ on me?" The tone surprised Percy who stepped back trying to distance himself. The feeling of a mistake almost being made rushed through him, he felt so stupid.

"No, no don't do that! Come on I was just surprised is all, please." Desperation was not a feeling that Percy thought he would ever hear in his school yard bully. He shook his head and blinked for a moment as he watched Flint reach toward him. He had never seen the raw honesty on someone else's face. Then he reminded himself that this was, of course, the man who'd tortured him, who'd humiliated him. He wrenched himself back until he felt the stone wall against his back.

"Stop it. Why do you have to continue this? What is the purpose?" He hated how unsteady his voice was and how his magic came to the surface just about to break through. "You know what just leave it. I don't want to deal with this or you."

"Please you don't understand." Percy turned and walked away berating himself for walking slowly enough so that he could catch any words. "If you won't stay will you do something for me?" Percy slowed almost to a stop but continued walking. "Don't marry Clearwater." On the heels of his boots he turned to confront Flint but he had vanished. It wasn't as if he and Penny weren't on the outs, it wasn't as if Percy were a homosexual.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Percy cracked the door of the Prefects bath carefully. The last thing he wanted was to have any witnesses. He felt dirty enough as it was. The room was vacant. He stood for a moment to be extra sure then turned toward the door and placed the highest locking and warding charms he knew to keep it that way. Privacy was really only achieved in his family when at Hogwarts but even than unless you happened to be a Prefect it was hardly easy. He counted himself lucky in that respect.

He surveyed the room and judged each of the pools. It wasn't just a matter of which one was better there were too many options and choices to consider before he could feel comfortable. There was the large tub in the center of the room but it was very close to the mermaid window and he'd never been comfortable before. He turned to the bath on the left, that one was great had the best soap and the most privacy but it was small and he couldn't really stretch his legs out. Finally the last bath on the right, this bath was nicely sized with the mint scented soap that Penny loved so much. Usually he went for showers but if he were to bathe the mint scented pool almost most always won. Now though, with no girlfriend to impress and with less than innocent thoughts on his mind he thought that wouldn't be appropriate.

He chose the middle and hoped, if somewhat apprehensively, that the mermaid wouldn't be bothering him tonight. With that decision past he moved toward the pool and carefully began to fill the tub. As hot as he thought he could handle it with the pine and dusk scent that always sort of reminded him of the woods near the burrow.

With the upmost care he took off his clothing, folded it carefully and laid it against the bench. The one thing he hated most was allowing his clothing to get wet or wrinkled. It was irresponsible and messy. He eased himself into the steaming pool slowly once he was fully in the water he stretched out with a sigh. A few laps around the pool making sure to move each and every one of his muscles he finally stopped to rest against the pulsating jets. He reached for his wand just on the edge of the pool.

With a quick flick of his wrists two rolled up parchments floated through the air and landed next to him their drying and preservations charms still fully intact. He debated over which to pick first his hand hovered over each for equal amounts of time. At last he sighed and picked the one with the red ribbon circling it. He settled against the jets again and opened the parchment one handed.

The picture was revealing and the sort he'd expect to find in the Twin's room. In fact he had taken it from them, though they did not know it. He rolled the picture flat and studied its subjects. Two witches both buxom and creamy pouted and waved at him before turning their attention on each other. In a continuous loop they caressed and pinched and thrust against one another. He stared and hoped that some sort of carnal interest would issue but he couldn't seem to muster it. The only thought running through his head was how sad and revolting they looked.

Jaw set he placed a hovering charm on the parchment and reached both hands into water. When he'd done this in the past it had been to faceless and genderless bodies, only thoughts of warm places and slick skin. He forcefully tried to picture the women, he stared at breast, groins and hips, he felt himself harden but only when he looked away and at the wall. With a last desperate tug he ripped the parchment and banished it from the room.

The other parchment seemed an ominous thing lying against the bath floor. He reached out and just as he was going to touch it he jerked his hands back. Breathing seemed to be a problem so he took a few deep breaths and reached again. The picture painted across this parchment sent his heart racing and his palms itched. It was not the picture he had taken earlier and in fact looked very much as if it were a prank by his somehow all knowing brothers. He had intended to try with a muggle reprint that he'd confiscated from an upper year girl a few weeks back but this was not at all the picture of the pouting and lithe muggle actor he'd seen before.

The Slytherin Quidditch team stood in a single file line sneering and jeering at him with closed fists and brooms. Flint stood apart from the others his wide shoulders turned away as he stared off into the distance. The figure version of the man looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but the group photo, he turned and twisted and flinched away from the others. What caught Percy's eye though was the clothing or rather the lack of clothing. He remembered vaguely about the older Quidditch members involved in a calendar of sorts for a seventh year charms project a few years ago. The team wore traditional Quidditch clothing, or what was considered traditional for a very short period of time a while back, short skin tight trousers about mid-thigh and an equally tight short sleeved shirt. He hardly spared a look at the others, as most if not all of the Slytherin teams usually was filled with brutes and idiots but Flint looked _good_.

His eyes were drawn to the prominent calves and strong legs, the muscles of his thighs bulged but not in an overbearing way. Percy's hand of its own accord settled against his chest and began circling he watched entranced as Flint strode across the field not able to leave completely before returning to the front his legs powerful and graceful. As his hands lowered his eyes raised to look across his broad chest and strong arms. This was a man, even at the age of what Percy believed to be about sixteen. He stroked hard and slow as he watched the movements, the sneering face and strong back.

He rubbed and twisted, his wrist moving sharply as he imagined the strong thighs around his hips, the wide back against his palms. In the back of his mind he thought that this was wrong, that this was leading to a path he didn't want to take but then Flint turned toward him and sneered again. He couldn't stop.

He slipped against the bath side and emerged himself in the water completely hand moving vigorously. The warmth of the water and the grip of his palm quickly edged him to completion. He reemerged from the water with a gasp and sputtered upon noticing the mermaid watching from her post. She flung her hair and giggled.

"What were you doing down there?" Percy could tell she was trying to make her voice sound sultry but he resolved to ignore her. He pulled himself out of the pool and dried off the Muggle way with a fluffy white towel. The mermaid giggled insistently reaching a higher and higher pitch. When he bent to get his pants a particularly loud giggle escaped the mermaid.

"Oh all right I was experimenting!" She snorted, no longer trying it seemed to entice him. Her grin was glittering when she turned it on him.

"Did you find out what you needed?" Her eyes turned toward the parchment with the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Undetermined." She snorted again he narrowed his eyes in her direction. "What of it?"

"Oh dear, I've been here a long time. I've seen so many boys and girls enter these rooms and you know what?" Her long wavy hair swirled around her shoulders in a way that always made Percy watch, Penny too had that particular mannerism.

"What?" he shoved both arms into his undershirt and knocked his glasses askew.

"I know dear, I know. Really its nothing to be ashamed of." She peered down at the parchment again her expression puzzled. "The only thing I don't know is which young man you were looking at." If he hadn't all ready been flushed from the bath and her excursion he would have flushed. As it was he only looked up at her with wide eyes and hissed under his breath.

"What do you know?" He noticed the scales on her tail flickered in the light and he found himself momentarily distracted.

"Don't worry dear Hear Boy I will not speak of your secrets." Her splashes echoed across the bath. "You can tell me, what did your experiment give you?" He scowled and threw his robes over his shoulders.

"More than I'd like." He narrowed his eyes. "I thought you said you knew, don't know now?" She laughed.

"No dear, I know. I just wanted to give you the chance at the telling."

"I suspect that I might be," he cleared his throat and took a moment to wonder why he was talking to the mermaid in the Prefects bath. "I might be a homosexual."

"Is that all?" she moved her painted hands across her torso and patted her hair down. He was stunned by how blasé she took his most shattering news. "Does that make you feel better? I have you know that mer-people are much more forgiving about such things." She spoke with a condescending air that immediately put Percy on edge.

"Yes well loose morals and all that." She smiled.

"I didn't mean to offended you, its not often that a boy or girl from Hogwarts speaks to me like this," she lowered her eyes and patted her hair again. "Its very nice."

"Well," he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Yes well that's wonderful."

"It is." She sighed loudly. "Well off you go then, back to bed." He picked up the last of his things and turned back toward her. Her hair spun around her as if she were swimming, she smiled as brightly as anyone he'd ever seen.

"Thank you." She nodded her head regally.

TBC


	7. Penny and Mutual Satisfaction

_Setting: Harry Potter's Third but does not take too much into account, almost completely within Percy's point of view._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in Rowling's world but do claim this fanfiction as my own._

_A/N: Thank you Imperial Dragon for the reviews, it's very much appreciated. Just as a warning there is a bit of a sexual scene toward the end… very much an M rating_.

**Not a Weasley**

**Chapter Seven- Penny and Mutual Satisfaction**

"Anyone wishing to practice for Animagus transfiguration the first meeting will be held Thursday after dinner. Class dismissed." The students shuffled around gathering quills and parchment. Percy strayed near the back of the room. This was one of the classes he felt safe in. No Flint, nor the other Slytherin tortures and only those students who wanted to be in the class to learn. When he left it would be lunch in the Great Hall. He'd have to face Flint and the rest of the school, who he'd successfully avoided for the past few days.

"Percy I was wondering have you got the new Prefect schedule yet?" Percy turned toward the sixth year prefect for Ravenclaw. She smiled brightly and cocked her head at him.

"Yes, yes of course." He'd made the schedule the night before and would have delivered it this evening if his mind hadn't been so scattered lately. If this were any other day he'd be able to find the parchment with the schedule in a matter of moments but as it was it seemed as if everything had to go wrong today. His ink bottle spilled across the schedule, the pool of liquid staining the parchment beyond even magical repair, he refrained from groaning. The Prefect looked at him with both eye brows raised and smiled.

"That's all right we don't need it yet."

"I'll have it to you by the end of lunch." She nodded her head and played with the ends of her hair.

"Percy? There is something else I needed to tell you." By the tone of her voice he was able to guess that whatever it was had nothing or very little to do with her Prefect duties.

"Penny asked me to ask you to meet her outside the Great Hall. She has something she wants to discuss with you." The girl smiled as if she had given Percy a great present and looked disappointed by whatever she could see in his expression.

"Yes, thank you." She nodded and walked briskly out of the class room.

With his wand he tried to clear most of the mess his ink had caused but wasn't able to save the schedule. He really would have to finish during lunch. Penny was a pressing concern, mostly because he never really knew what she was thinking or what she would do next but he wasn't too worried. She had broken up with him, hadn't she?

He found Penny pacing in front of the Great Hall her hair wild and swinging across her back and shoulders. When she spotted him her smile split into a wide grin and she tried to jump into his arms. He held her, only because he wouldn't want to see her hurt.

"Oh Percy, this time apart has been horrible." Her nose pressed into his neck and for a moment he wondered if his thoughts last night could be wrong. He could suppress those thoughts and everything would go back to normal, he'd be normal again.

"I don't know what we were thinking. I want us to be married and have a wonderful family. I forgive you." Percy felt the familiar resentment building within him and carefully pulled the girl off of him. He couldn't be normal again, not with Penny.

"I'm sorry Penny but there really isn't anything to forgive. In fact I'm grateful for what you have done." He pressed his glasses higher on his nose and tried to ignore her widening eyes. "The time apart has made me realize that I don't know what I want." He wanted to be firm but he couldn't hurt her. "I have to leave, I have some work I need to finish before the end of lunch and I missed breakfast." Her eyes widened and her mouth gapped like a fish.

"Percy! Hey Percy come here!" His youngest brother waved frantically and was bouncing in his seat. Ginevra and Hermione both gave him disgusted looks, Harry and the Twins were nowhere to be seen.

"No this is unacceptable. You and I are meant to be together, I've decided on it and I've also decided on forgiving you, after certain standards have been met." He felt the grip on his arm and her nails pressing hard into his skin and wanted nothing more than to jerk out of her grip but settled for prying her hand off and giving her a tight smile.

"We can't do this." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ron jump out of his seat only to be pulled back down by his two best friends. He weighed the need to finish the paper against the likeliness that Ronald would throw a fit if he didn't go over there right away and also his strong desire to get away from Penny. "I'll see you later, Penny." She frowned and he could see an argument bubbling under the surface.

"Come on Percy!" The shout brought his attention back to his brother. Duty or Ron?

His answer was taken from him when he saw Flint start his way from the Slytherin end of the hall. Not knowing what Flint wanted and also not wanting to cause any sort of scene he turned sharply and started toward the exit only to see that Penny was still standing near the door waiting for him to come back. He felt trapped and debated which of the three was the lesser of evils.

"PERCY!" Ronald's bellow practically echoed across the hall and he had no choice but to confront his brother if only as Head Boy. Flint was only a table away and staring directly at him, the other students seemed to notice too, some looked worried and others excited over the prospect of two seventh years in a duel of some sort.

"Ronald, please do not yell in the Great Hall." He narrowed his eyes at his brother's eye roll. "Five points from Gryffindor." Hermione and Ginny sighed both acutely aware that their house was severely behind in points this year.

"Not fair! If you had just listened the first time I wouldn't have had to yell." Percy shook his head and stood behind his brother.

"Hardly matters, I am not yours to order around either. What is it that you were so desperate to tell me?" Ginevra flushed and looked away guiltily. Percy felt momentary stab of foreboding at the sight.

"That troll in Slytherin got Harry, Fred and George in detention but that greasy git Snape let him off with nothing." Percy said nothing at first aware that Flint was just at the end of the table not moving and staring. Ronald was oblivious.

"I have no control over the Professor's punishments." Ronald rolled his eyes and Hermione elbowed him. He brushed his hand down her arm and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I know that but you could give Flint detention, couldn't you?"

"No, I could not. I will not abuse my position." He tried to inject as much confidence as possible. Ronald's ears turned a deep red and he looked as if he were going to start something but Ginevra tugged sharply on his sleeve and hissed into his ear. While he very much wanted to know their conversation Flint slinked up behind him and startled an undignified yelp out of his throat. The embarrassment of the moment flushed his features more and he took a few quick steps away from the table.

Unfortunately, he'd never been very coordinated and as flustered as he was it was only fitting that he ended up knocking into the Hufflepuff table and spilling pumpkin juice down his and a fourth year's robes. The Great Hall roared with laughter and Percy sent his most hate filled glare at the source of his embarrassment, Flint.

"Great, perfect." Flint's hands grasped his shoulders whether he was trying to help him up or gearing up to strangle him he didn't wait to find out. Instead he placed both of his palms into the wide expanse of Flint's chest and pushed as hard as he could. Flint fell back and landed on his ass his expression dazed. "Leave me alone, Slytherin." With the hall still loud with laughter and jeering he left trying not to run.

* * *

><p>Potions class was dreadful. Always had been his least favorite subject but today seemed especially worse, even though Flint was absent from the much larger percentage of Slytherin NEWT students. The ink had, apparently covered his class notes from the day before and Snape had docked him points for the horrid state of them. Oliver kept starting at him alternating between raising his eyebrows and frowning in concern. Percy decided to ignore him as long as he could. He didn't want to think about that <em>thing<em> that was bothering him much less talk about it to anyone. Professor Snape stood at the head of the classroom with a deep frown and stared at the class for a full five minutes before speaking.

"It has come to my attention that several of you," he paused for affect and glared around the room, "have been under the misconception that gallivanting throughout the corridors at night is permissible." The students shifted against their seats and waited for the proverbial axe to fall but Snape only stared for a few more moments before stalking back to his desk. "Do not break curfew." The class sighed with relief. "Dismissed."

Thankfully this was Percy's last class he only had dinner then a quick bit of patrolling. He'd simply sent a message to all the Prefects to follow last weeks schedule unless otherwise unable. The Gryffindor Prefect from fifth sixth year would complain but otherwise they should be fine for the week. Just as he was about to step into the hall a chilling voice echoed from behind him.

"Mr. Weasley, stay for a moment." With apprehension he left the safety of the doorway and walked as calmly as he could over to his Professor.

"Yes, sir?"

"Security has been tightened again, fifth and sixth year prefects are restricted from patrols tonight." Snape only gave him a casual glance before returning to the giant stack of papers on his desk.

"Yes, sir." Worry squelched out any resentment or disappointment at another sleepless night patrolling the halls with the teachers. He waited to see if Snape had any further comments, Snape lifted an eyebrow at him and Percy almost tripped over himself to leave the classroom. His duties as Head Boy would keep his mind off of everything else because the student's safety was the most important thing.

Oliver corned him the moment he stepped out of Potions class, his expression serious and determined. Once when they had been in third year Percy had failed a Potions exam due to the Slytherin's next to him tossing wormwood into his caldron. Percy had stayed quiet when Snape had belittled him in front of the class and then quietly retired to his dorm. Oliver had been absent due to a serious allergic reaction to the ingredients used in class that day. Much like now Oliver had stared at him until Percy broke and told the whole tale. He had done the same when Percy had received a letter from his mother in fifth year informing him of his brother's accomplishments and her hope that his OWLs would live up to Bill's standards.

"You know you're going to tell me anyway." Even the pitch of his voice was stressed and concerned. Percy had only seen his friend act like this the days leading up to a Quidditch match or the when he had the team run extra practices.

"Nothing to tell," He hitched his bag further on his shoulder and pressed his glasses up. "Just stressed about extra patrols for the seventh year Prefects."

"No, there is something else going on." Percy thought of Flint and the mermaid and wondered if maybe he could tell his friend. The thought of Oliver's hatred or disgust stopped him.

"That's the only thing, although NEWTS have been praying on my mind as of late." In reality he hadn't really thought of the test that would determine his life's plan, he resolved to do so soon.

"Percy I know something is bothering you and you know you can talk to me." Percy was momentarily frozen by his tone, did he really know anything? But again an image of Oliver lips pressed into a sneer and eyes narrowed with hatred stopped him again.

"Thank you." He turned on his heels and walked swiftly through the hall, he had to inform the Prefects of the new schedules. Oliver's eyes burned holes in the back of his head. He'd have to deal with that later. He didn't see his sister approach his year mate, nor the Twins following at her heels.

* * *

><p>Later that night he was on full alert, his wand pulled neatly at his side and Head Boy badge gleaming. The corridors were quiet, the stairs slowly moving and the portraits asleep. A strange sort of musty smell was in the air, as if he were in the Forbidden Forest. As he rounded the corner he caught a glimpse of Mrs. Norris and Filch. Filch smiled his rotten grin and continued to stroke his familiar. Percy sped up to avoid any further contact with the squib. As of yet he'd ran into no other students, ghosts or teachers. He had made sure that Ronald and Harry were tucked fast asleep into their beds before he'd left. Harry had been twisting and moaning in his sleep and the Longbottom boy had been snoring loudly but they'd all been asleep. He had placed a spell on the door to warn him if the boys left their dorm before morning.<p>

A loud bang caught his attention and his first thought was that somehow Sirius Black had broken into the castle. That was ridiculous though, he may have been able to break out of Azkaban but to break into Hogwarts? With Albus Dumbledore? Not a chance. Noises in the dark always frightened him but he steeled himself and spoke the incantation for light, it was more than likely just one of the ghosts or a stray couple of students. Once the light hit every corner he was able to see a crack in the wall leading to a dark room. Wand first he pushed the door open and was surprised to see Flint curled up in the corner of the room staring directly at him.

"What are you doing here?" Flint shrugged his shoulders and hung his head between his raised knees both arms gripping a large bottle of Firewhiskey. "I'll have to find Professor Snape." Flint lifted the bottle and pressed the bottom against his temple.

"Do what you like." The voice was soft and Percy felt a thump in his chest. He really should find Snape, he shouldn't want to wrap his arms around the Slytherin, he shouldn't want to ask him what was wrong, he should leave. Just because he thought he might be a… homosexual didn't mean he had to be attracted to Flint. Instead he found himself slowly walking, measuring each step and wondering if he was making a mistake. Flint looked up at him his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Percy took a deep breath and dropped to his knees, with a shaking hand he pressed his palm to Flint's shoulder.

"Tell me." Flint stared at him for moments both lost in their thoughts and wondering what was going to happen next.

"I don't know where to start." Flint broke eye contact and let his head fall to his knees again. Percy pressed hard against his shoulder.

"Just start slow, why are you here?" Flint shrugged and Percy watched the muscles on his shoulders tense and then relax again. The hair on his neck seemed to stand almost straight up and it looked even thicker and denser then Percy had previously thought. He wanted to think that smooth skin and soft bodies dominated his fantasies but the surge of lust that coursed through him as he began to rub Flint's shoulder proved otherwise.

"I couldn't stay in the dorms," he looked up his expression weary, "not tonight." The emphasis on tonight had Percy wondering. He waited but Flint just stared.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"You don't know?"

"Obviously." He pressed both hands against Flint's back and tried to focus on his voice instead of the warmth. He didn't know why he was touching him like this, he had never been a particularly hands on type of person.

"You don't know, all this time I thought if anyone knew it was you." He laughed shakily and Percy watched silently. "I'm a quarter troll. My grandmother was a full blooded troll." The rumors were true, Marcus Flint was a troll. "I'll leave the castle later to run through the Forbidden Forest and bathe in the mud." He lifted the Firewhiskey and took a long swallow. "Tell me if you didn't know I was part troll why is this," his hands moved between them but he wouldn't look up "so repulsive to you?"

"Marcus," Percy pressed his hands against Flint's face and forced him to look. "I don't know. Its not repulsive but you're you and I'm me." Long moments passed and Percy thought of Flint pushing him down on the Hogwarts Express, Flint throwing dung bombs at his feat, Flint knocking him into the walls. The tension was finally broken by Flint's grin, the slight upturned movement of his lips that Percy had denied ever wanting to see. Percy grinned back. "We've a history that's... well you know."

"Just wanted you to see me." He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes then thrust himself forward and pressed his lips hard against Percy's. Percy gasped into in the kiss and Flint's tongue forced its way through. Both groaned as Percy slid in between Flint's knees and wrapped both arms around his neck. Flint jerked him up and pressed their chests together, their mouths worked furiously against each other.

"Please." A hot warm mouth attached to Percy's ear and trailed down his neck and across his collar bone over his pressed white shirt. Flint sucked hard against the bone, trying it seemed to draw as much blood to the surface as possible. The buttons flew off as Flint tore the shirt open and once again attached himself to his collar bone. Percy pushed himself back and landed on his ass.

"What is this some sort of witch's bodice ripper?" He located the torn buttons and gave Flint his worst glare. Flint only shrugged and tugged the Head Boy closer again.

"My instincts are stronger this time of the year." They resumed snogging, Flint pressed hot open mouthed kissed across his neck and sucked on Percy's earlobe.

"What sort of instincts?"

"Smell, sight, strength."

"Smell?" He hated that his voice squeaked but really he couldn't manage of a more masculine way to say it.

"Yeah, you smell wonderful." He pressed his nose against the base of Percy's throat and took in a deep shuddering breath. Percy leaned forward and did the same that familiar smell of the outdoors reached him. Something just felt utterly right to Percy for the first time.

"Marcus, please. Marcus." Marcus pushed Percy back onto the floor and straddled his knees. He dipped down and lapped at his nipples while his hands worked at the buckle of Percy's pants. Percy arched into the contact and tried to pull Marcus closer but his troll blood made him too strong and he settled for running his hands up and down the wide back.

"All right?" All Percy could do was nod his head in agreement and try to pull him closer. When his hardened cock hit the cold air he gasped but soon moaned as a warm hand wrapped around the base. He opened his eyes to find Marcus watching him steadily with a wicked grin.

"I want to taste you." Marcus dipped back down then rubbing his cheek against Percy's thighs. Hot wet heat surrounded the head of his penis while the warm fingers rubbed his balls. He bit his lip and tried to hold off but he'd never been in such a situation before and the sight of his cock in Marcus's mouth was too much. He looked at the ceiling and counted to ten. The suction was hard and clumsy but the hands against his balls and thighs were reverent and gentle.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I can't stop… oh Merlin." The suction intensified and he felt the tip of his penis hit what felt like the back of Marcus's throat as he came. Marcus sucked until all evidence of the pearly white fluid had gone. They laid together with Marcus's hard cock pressed against Percy's side. Percy turned his hands moving toward the impressive length but was stopped by strong hands circling his wrists.

"No." Marcus leaned forward and his nose pressed against the side of Percy's cheek.

"Let me, please." Percy wanted to please him, after the single greatest experience of his young life, he selfishly wanted to feel that again and pleasing Marcus could only lead to more feelings like that. "Let me." He thrust his stomach against the other man's cock and when it was meant with a moan he started a quick rhythm. Marcus flipped him on to his back and rutted between Percy's naked thighs. Percy tried to help but found both of his wrists soon held together over his head and a hot mouth sucking on his neck again. After a few minutes thick cords of Marcus's sperm burst across Percy's stomach and chest. Spent, Marcus let his weight fall against Percy with his faced against the crook of the Gryffindor's neck.

"Thank you." He sighed, lifted himself off and rubbed the fluid on Percy's stomach.

"What? Do you want me to smell like you?" It was true that some wizards with creature blood held different ideas and abilities but he wasn't sure how much troll lived in Marcus.

"Yes." The rubbing continued until his stomach was evenly covered and he offered his hand to Percy. With wide eyes he stared at the boy who had just rutted against him and sucked in three of his fingers. He worked his tongue through each finger and the palm of his hand searching out every trace of fluid that he could find. Never before would he have thought he'd be this open, this aggressive and natural at sex but here he was spent and still sucking. A wave of tiredness forced his eyes closed.

"I love you."

TBC


	8. Waking up is Hard to Do

_Setting: Harry Potter's Third but does not take too much into account, almost completely within Percy's point of view._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in Rowling's world but do claim this fanfiction as my own._

_A/N: So sorry about the wait. I'm afraid I had some real life things to do and wasn't able to finish this. Don't worry though the story is complete I just haven't worked everything out yet._

**Not a Weasley**

**Chapter Eight- Waking up is Hard to Do**

A soft warm feeling spread across his body, enveloping him in a sort of contentment that was unlike anything else he'd ever felt. He hadn't ever awakened this relaxed, feeling this safe in a very long time. He pressed his nose against the larger body lying next to him and inhaled deeply. The smell was exotic, utterly male and arousing at the same time. He opened his eyes and traced his fingers across the still sleeping form of his former bully. The brow was prominent, the eye brows thick and unruly, his nose large and sharp and his jaw was overlarge, a product of his heritage no doubt. He was by no means a beauty but Percy thought he had the most beautiful lips dark red and plump. Those lips twisted up slightly and the dark eyes opened dazed from sleep. Marcus was so different then he had thought. Percy stiffened and realized he had stopped thinking of Marcus as Flint.

"Hello." Rough with sleep and morning shadow deep across his face Percy felt his spine tingle.

"Good morning." Sometime during the night Marcus must have conjured up blankets as they were both wrapped in thick velvety warmth. Percy, still drowsy, snuggled in closer to the strong body but tensed when thoughts of last night rushed back to him. He edged away his eyes wide and heart beating franticly. Marcus cocked his head and frowned.

"What?" He pointed an accusing finger at Marcus.

"You said that you… that you loved me!" How could it be possible? The other man chuckled and sagged in relief.

"I did."

"That's it?" He deepened his voice and lowered his head. "I did?" Marcus smirked at the impersonation but shrugged his shoulders and reached out for Percy. Percy jumped back and smacked against the stone wall as a new thought entered his thoughts. "Why are you doing this? Is teasing me so much fun?" Percy hated himself for it but was on the edge of tears. He had felt so wonderful waking next to Marcus and last night had been more amazing then he'd ever thought possible.

"I'm not making fun of you." Marcus heaved himself up and crossed the room. He reached Percy and pulled him to his feet. "I love you, I've loved you for a while now."

"That's ridiculous. Impossible."

"Why?" Percy wanted to yell, he wanted to beat Marcus but he just dropped his head to his chin and sighed.

"Because you've hated me for years, I'm insufferable, tedious and condescending." He took a deep breath and looked up. "You're strong and loyal and sometimes beautiful." Marcus barked out a laugh.

"You think I'm beautiful? Did you hit your head recently?" Percy flushed and looked away more embarrassed now than ever. Why had he mentioned that? It was something he'd thought from time to time but he'd never intended to actually speak of it aloud.

"Just forget about it."

"No, no you see I can't because I love you. Where did this sudden mood change come from?" He grinned and cocked his head. "You said I was loyal right? Well I've aligned myself to you." Percy said nothing. "You know us Slytherins don't usually get the personality trait of loyalty attached to us. Evil, ambitious and cruel maybe but loyalty is usually reserved for the Hufflepuffs and you Gryffindors." His tone became more serious and his expression grave. "You are too good for me, everything about you is too good but I want to try anyway." The kissed they shared this time was soft and chaste. Marcus brought both his hands to cup Percy cheeks and pressed their bodies close together. "I can try to be good for you."

"Percy?" The voice startled both of them and they jumped apart but the damage was done. Percy had forgotten about his lack of clothing but luckily was still wearing his school robes which he tightened closely around him in an effort to hide his undressed state. Marcus on the other hand was completely nude and did not bother to cover himself in the least. They turned and found Penny staring at them her expression hurt, angry and disgusted. "Percy what are you doing?"

"Penny, please its not-"

"I think it is." She lifted her wand and pointed it directly at Percy. Marcus tried to shield Percy with his body but Penny just switched directions. "Come off it, Slytherin, I'm not going to _hurt_ him I'm checking for compulsion and love spells."

"I would not." She cocked her head at him and sent another round diagnostic spells. Percy shuddered at the tingling feeling but tried to show no reaction.

"Nothing."

"Penny we've broken up, haven't we? I don't know what it is you think…" She didn't bother to hear the rest as she ran away tears streaming down her cheeks and sobbing loudly.

"That was convenient." Percy turned to Marcus.

"She's always been one for the dramatics." They both watched the door as if they thought she'd burst through at any moment. The silence stretched to an uncomfortable level and the Gryffindor shifted his stance.

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." He wanted to hit him, those sorts of one word answers were ridiculous. He ran a hand through his hair and tried not to look at Marcus too much. He had to leave, he would never be able to figure anything out when the only thing in his mind was the night before and three echoing words.

"I can't deal with this." He found his trousers and pulled them on as quickly as he could. He looked up to see Marcus staring at him.

"You won't even listen to me, will you?"

"I have to go."

"No, you really don't. Just stay here with me, forget about everything else." Percy shook his head ruefully.

"I'm Head Boy, which means I have a standard to set for the other students. I'm a Gryffindor which means I cannot even have a friend in Slytherin much less a lover." He stumbled over the last word but pushed on he had to say this or he never would. "I'm a Weasley and that means I could never love someone whose entire family stands with the Dark Arts." He tightened his robe and strode out of the room without a backwards glance.

The next few days passed in a blur. Penny wouldn't speak to Percy no matter how much he pleaded and Marcus had barley shown his face at all. He didn't want to be with Penny, especially after the night he'd spent with Marcus but he needed to know if she was going to reveal anything. The rumor mill was salient for once and he wanted it to stay that way. Desperately, he wanted to know if and why Penny hadn't told anyone. He wanted to know what she had actually _seen_. After his customary search of the Great Hall for both Marcus and Penny, he was avoiding the Slytherin's intense gaze too, he plopped himself down next to his youngest brother and sister.

"Percy?" The tone was so shocked that most of the Gryffindor table turned to look. "What's wrong with you?" Ron exclaimed further with his mouth filled. Ginny reached an arm around and smacked his back as though helping him not choke but she smirked when Ron did choke. His eyes watered, he glared and spit out a giant glob of bread and bacon. Percy did his best to ignore the display. Teaching his brother manners had never worked in the past and he didn't think it would start to work now.

"Nothing, just not sleeping well." Or at all, Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Homework? Studying?" Her voiced was filled with hopeful awe and excitement as if she too wanted to be sick from studying so hard.

"Yes, that's right." He looked at the food laid out on the table and found bile churning in his stomach. Food held no appeal to him now. Tea, though, would do well. He added an absurd amount of sugar and drank deeply. Ron and Ginny exchanged worried glances.

"Percy, are you sure?" Harry gasped and pointed high above his head, the group looked up almost as one to see the daft old Weasley family owl swoop across the hall haphazardly.

"Oh, no. What's wrong?" Ginny pressed her hand against her mouth. They knew something was wrong, as their mother usually only sent letters every other month and their letter had all ready been received not too long ago. Molly Weasley was worried too much excitement for the owl would give him a heart attack. The owl landed with a thud in front of Percy with his legs outstretched and face pressed into a giant bowl of scrambled eggs.

"Well open it!" Ron demanded as he and Ginny tended to the owl. Percy watched for a moment while they tried to pick eggs out of the bird's feathers without getting nipped. The paper was simple, the kind their mother used to write quick notes to their father or chores for later. Gingerly, he tore open the seal and read the short message. He felt his skin heat up and his heart leap out of his chest. His parents were coming here. Penny told, there was no other explanation, Penny had told and now his parents were going to disown him.

"What is it?" Food flew out of Ron's mouth, he had abandoned the owl in favor of more food. What would Ron think when he found out? He pulled himself out of the seats and stuffed the letter in his pocket.

"Percy?" Ginny was still diligently trying to clean the owl.

"I have to go." He almost ran toward the hall doors, he needed time to think before his parents decided they hate him. With a plan things could be better, could get better, he was sure. He'd be ostracized by the family but he could be on his own. He was so caught in his thoughts that he never noticed the third year Slytherin walk up jeering with his cronies. He stuck his foot out and an exaggerated motion and Percy went flying across the floor on his face.

Percy lay in a heap of embarrassment and relief that his tormentor was nothing more than Draco Malfoy, a pesky if harmless bully for the younger years. His relief did not last long as he caught sight of two completely different people heading his way. Marcus and Penny met at the end of the table and glared hatefully at each other, it was not an expression he had ever seen on Penny's face. They had seemed to appear out thin air, so suddenly that he wondered if they had rehearsed.

"Get away from him." Marcus took an aggressive step forward at her words she matched him with a satisfied grin. Staying on the ground seemed like the best idea to Percy so he scooted back slightly but both Marcus and Penny weren't even looking at him so intensely staring at each other.

"I am his girlfriend and I will comfort him." Penny broke the tense silence that he wished could have lasted longer, at least until he'd figured out how to get out of the Hall without notice. The Head Table it seemed was mostly vacant with only the oblivious Trelawney and an amused looking Snape. No help at all.

"Ex-girlfriend." Marcus spat out disgust in every syllable as if the words themselves wounded him and Percy noticed his body hair stood up straight, he wondered if that was a normal thing or if it was the troll blood. Penny turned pale white and frowned.

"That is none of your business, poofter." Her frown turned vicious as the Hall gasped in surprise. Marcus stayed neutral and calm, he waved his hand serenely at his gang of Slytherin goons. They say back down wands securely fastened within their palms.

"That, Clearwater, is none of your concern." She laughed triumphantly and with dawning realization.

"You've been stalking him this whole time!" Her fingers pointed at Percy who was so flushed he looked as if he had dyed his skin. Ginny was slowly making her way down the hall with her wand out. Ron stared with his mouth hanging open and his partially chewed food visible even from Percy's distance. Harry had his head in his hands and Hermione looked like she were about to burst. Oliver, was as usual, late.

"I won't repeat myself." Marcus began to twist his wand between his fingers.

"You won't be so smug when you're disowned." Penny was shaking with rage her hair whipped frantically around her shoulders with every movement. Her grin told Percy that she knew something, that she had done something. Marcus paused and tightened his grip on his wand it seemed he could sense that as well.

"What did you do?" The whole hall was silent and Percy wondered again if a teacher would interfere but Snape had resumed his breakfast and Trelawney was nowhere in sight. She leaned forward on the very tips of her toes and smiled.

"I was acting in the interest of my fiancé when I sent a letter to your parents explaining the horrible things you had done." Her expression was that of triumph then she turned to Percy a smiled sadly. "Don't worry dear your parents only want the best for you and I thought it best to include them in our discussions, I won't have a Slytherin tainting you. No matter what this filth has done to you I know that you and I will be happy."

"You contacted our parents?" Percy knew his voice sounded soft but he couldn't manage any more strength. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny inching closer to him. Penny nodded her head enthusiastically and with the same casual disregard when she planned their wedding she turned away from him to face Marcus again.

"You see, we were meant to be together, he wasn't meant to be your concubine." At the gasps this elicited her eyes widen and she looked comically confused as if she hadn't noticed the people sitting for their breakfast. Thankfully, McGonagall burst into the hall and pointed a knobby finger at Percy then Marcus.

"Mr. Weasley please come with me. Mr. Marcus, Professor Snape will escort you to the Headmaster office." Snape appeared and jerked his head toward the door. Marcus followed doubtfully with his eyes trained on Penny the whole time. "You, Ms. Clearwater best return to your seat." Penny groused but complied with a soft smile toward Percy as if nothing of importance had happened since she'd broken up with him, as if she hadn't discovered him in the arms of a man and hadn't contacted his parents."Hurry along." She turned her head and noticed, it seemed for the first time the crowd and stares the three students had acquired.

"Back to your seats. Mr. Weasley, up please." The students turned almost as one and Percy could hear the hushed voices, McGonagall it seemed heard the voices too as she sighed and raised her wand. The students stilled as a bright light spun around the hall and came back to the Professor. "Do stay quiet." Ginny appeared at his side and grabbed onto his robes with a tight grip. When he stood she briefly wrapped herself around him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry Percy."

TBC


	9. Parenting and Siblings

_Setting: Harry Potter's Third but does not take too much into account, almost completely within Percy's point of view._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in Rowling's world but do claim this fanfiction as my own._

A/N: So sorry about the wait, long hours this week. Like I said all written and should be done within the next two or so chapters, it just needs a few finishing touches. Thank you for the reviews. Oh and I just changed a few words as I'd made a couple of dumb mistakes…

Not a Weasley

Chapter Nine- Parenting and Siblings

Molly Weasley is, by any account, a formidable woman. With her hands on her hips and stern expression not many are willing to contradict her. Family knows not to mess with her, that what she speaks should be considered law, hers is a reputation that is known throughout the wizarding community. She stands with her back straight, her knuckles white from gripping her hips and eyes narrowed to the classic Molly Weasley protective stance. The flush on her cheeks is dark angry red and clashes horribly with her bright hair. She paces the Head of Gryffindor's office with short clipped strides. Mr. Weasley stands to the side of his wife and seems enchanted by a rubber band he'd found on the walk through the school. Mr. Weasley is the type to hear all the facts before giving his opinion.

"Molly, please I would like to know what has warranted this meeting. Percy has been nothing but an excellent student with only a few minor infractions nothing in comparison to his siblings, pardon me." McGonagall did not appreciate not knowing what was going on with her students much less her Head Boy. Percy sat in the chair to her left with his hands on his head, he hadn't said a word since leaving the Great Hall. Molly threw her hands up in frustration and huffed. "Arthur?" Mr. Weasley studied his wife and then turned to his most composed and contained son. He took a deep breath and flicked the rubber band again before turning to McGonagall.

"We've received a letter from a student, Penelope Clearwater, who expressed some concerns toward the safety of our son." McGonagall's lips pressed tightly together for a moment before she spoke, her words carefully measured.

"As all students in the school are concerned safety is our number one priority I cannot say that Mr. Weasley in particular has been in danger and if he had been Ms. Clearwater should have informed the school authorities before bothering you." McGonagall turned her head with a frown. "Mr. Weasley," she addressed Percy, "is there something you wish to tell us?"

"Penny may have found me with," he felt as if throat were about the close, "another person and jumped to conclusions." The very tips of his father's ears were as red as his mother's face.

"What were you doing?"

"With whom?"

"I was kissing, I was kissing someone." He didn't want to say it, he really didn't. Telling his parents would ruin what might have been the greatest night of his life. It would also be just another reason why he was different, why he wasn't as good as his siblings. Marcus would never really love him and if he did, well, they'd never have a chance at anything.

"Minerva, Arthur, could I have a moment alone with Percy?" McGonagall stood as if she was greatly pained and annoyed but she gestured toward the door.

"We shall just head out for a pot of tea, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley stared at her most dedicated and proper child.

"Dear, please I was angry when I'd seen the note. I imagined all sorts of horrible things happening to you, on top of the detention and the missing night? Dear it's not like you to be so reckless. I thought surely something horrible must be wrong and for you not to confine in me."

"I'm sorry, the detention was nothing just a small slip up, that's all." Breathing was becoming an issue but he'd never lied to his parents, not much at least, and he wouldn't start now. "I was missing from my dorm because I fell asleep during my rounds. Which, I admit, was horrible example and failing in my duties as Head Boy." Molly rubbed circles against her son's back and smiled encouragingly. She knew there was more. "I was with someone, that someone that Penny caught my kissing and wrote you about."

"Go on, who was the girl?" He winced.

"It wasn't." He cleared his throat and tugged at the neck of his collar. "It wasn't a girl." Molly stopped the backrub and brought both hands to her mouth.

"Oh dear, I've won the bet." Her smile gleamed and she wrapped both arms around Percy. "Your father will be annoyed he always thought that Charlie would be the one to tell us first but I knew my brave Percy would."

"You and Dad bet on whether Charlie or I would… what?" Charlie couldn't be a homosexual he was tough and masculine he'd had plenty of girlfriends in school. In the back of his mind a vision of Marcus' more masculine physic and attitude surfaced.

"Now I don't want you to say anything about Charlie, he's just not as brave as you dear. In time he'll tell us but we don't want to push." She lowered her brow to his cheek. "You know that doesn't matter to your father and me. We just want you and your siblings to be happy."

"Thank you." He was both crushed by the words and inexplicitly glad for them.

"So who is this boy and why did Ms. Clearwater write as if it were the end of the world?" He briefly touched the pendant in his pocket before taking a deep breath.

"He's a Slytherin, Mum. Marcus Flint."

She stayed quiet for a long time, with her eyes narrowed in though. "I'd like to meet him."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Please, Percy, don't. Do you love him?" Percy looked at his mother through wide eyes and a rapidly beating heart. Did he love Marcus?

"He said he loved me but I don't know. It's all so new, I shouldn't love someone like him." Molly patted his hand and stood.

"A mother can always tell these things. Come, let's find your father I think we should meet your young man."

Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall and Percy all stopped at once. They could hear shouting coming from the Headmaster's office. The Professor acted first by spelling the gargoyle open and rushing up the stairs the rest on her heels. Her breath came out rapidly as she swung open the door.

"You've disgraced the family name and for what? Some boy? Where is the heirloom? Where is it?" Spit flew from an irate and imposing man whose complexion looked almost purple.

"I don't bloody care! Our name has been run through the mud so many times by your actions there is nothing left. The heirloom is mine to give and mine to take, grandfather gave it to me. Not you. " Marcus stood with his back straight and his wand clutched at his side ready. A woman cried hysterically behind the man and the Headmaster sat serenely at his desk sucking on a lemon drop.

"Oh, good. Minerva please show our guests in." What Percy assumed were Marcus' parents turned sharply to the door and his mother literally wailed at the sight of him. Mr. Flint raised his wand.

"This is the fag that's tainted you?" Mr. Weasley took an aggressive step forward only to be yanked back by his wife, Percy could see the tightness around his mouth and the suppressed angry in his normally serene eyes. Marcus raised his wand and pointed it directly as his own father.

"Don't you ever say such a thing to my son again." With hands on her ample hips she stepped in front of her husband and child. "Is this the young man?" Percy flushed but nodded while Marcus smirked at him. He wished to leave and forget anything had happened.

"I'll not have you treating this like it was normal." Mr. Flint's hostility came to an abrupt end three wands pointed directly at him. Mr. Weasley and Percy flanked either side of Mrs. Weasley. She stuck her hand out to Marcus and smiled.

"Very nice to meet you, young man." Marcus ducked his head and did that little grin of his that made Percy want to… he stopped himself from thinking anything further.

"Thank you." Dumbledore stood and conjured more chairs.

"Please, let's sit." He waved his wand again and a giant pot appeared with a small mountain of cups and saucers. "Would anyone care for some tea?" The cups shook with apparent eagerness.

The silence was thick and wrought with tension. All parties sat stiffly in their seats but Marcus who still smirked at Percy. Percy resolutely tried not to notice. Dumbledore folded his hands on the desk and smiled at his guest as if nothing else was wrong.

"Minerva, I believe a class filled with third year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws awaits you." The Head of Gryffindor scowled but nodded her head at the obvious dismissal and left, her heels clicking against the stone floor. "There now, what seems to be the problem?" The Flints and Weasleys both talked at once. Dumbledore raised his hands palms out and lowered his head.

"One moment please." He popped a lemon drop in his mouth and offered the bowl to the others. "Now then, Mrs. Flint?" Mrs. Flint swallowed hard, the hair on the back of her neck dark and dense; it was easy to see which side of the family carried the troll blood.

"We've received several reports that Marcus has acted in a manner that is both inappropriate and adversely affecting his studies." Percy wanted to snort but reigned himself in, Marcus was not someone who gave any sort of care toward his studies. Marcus stiffed in his seat and his knuckles turned white but he short a sidewise look at Percy. "We have also heard that the Head Boy was involved." Her voice was hushed and seeped with anger.

"Exactly what kind of school are you trying to run? This should have been put to a stop long before we were contacted." His hands slapped against this thigh then pointed his finger at Percy. "I will not have a queer as a son. I want that boy punished." Marcus stood abruptly his face a mask of fury.

"You will have a queer for a son whether or not Percy is involved." Mr. Flint stood and spit flew out of his mouth as he talked.

"Sit down. This is not a suitable place for this conversation."

"When would be a good time, when you're crawling on your belly for the Malfoy's attention? When mother is so drunk she forgets her name and the house elves have to lock her away in case of visitors?"

"I will not have you disrespecting you mother, you will show us some respect even if I have to beat it into your thick troll head." Marcus was a good couple of inches taller than his father but they stood face to face as Marcus crouched himself down.

"I don't need you teaching me anything. I'll stay a queer no matter what you do."

"You are no heir of mine, then." He jerked his wife out of the chair and pushed her toward the exit. "You do not deserve to be a Flint." Marcus' mother did not spare him a glace as they rushed for the door. Marcus stood in the middle of the room his chest heaving and started laughing hysterically. Molly stood up and wrapped her arms around him, Arthur laid a restraining hand on his son.

"Marcus if the need comes you will always be welcome in our home." Marcus turned disbelieving eyes toward her.

"I'm a Slytherin, my father is a Death Eater and I'm part troll. You cannot possibly mean that." Percy felt a weird thump in his chest and had to turn his head away.

"I do not care about any of those things. You love my son, I think and as long as you stay a good person it will not matter who your parents are, nor will matter that you've been placed in a different school house." Marcus gaped for a moment before composing himself and ducking his head almost shyly.

"I have an Uncle who was also disowned that left me his estate and Gringotts account. I will be able to buy a house or flat when I graduate. Not to mention my grandfather left me an account also."

"I take it my services are no longer required?" The Weasley's and Marcus said nothing. The Headmaster clapped his hands. "Molly, Arthur let us leave this two time to discuss. Ms. Clearwater may need saving from Professor Snape." Molly hugged her son and Marcus both.

"You two go on, your father and I will just pop back to the Burrow." She held on to Percy a bit longer and whispered in his ear. "Stay safe and tell him you love him." Percy knew his flush carried down his face over his chest but for once didn't dwell on it he watched his mother and father leave.

"Boys after you." Dumbledore gestured toward the staircase. Once in the hallway The Headmaster waved and left swiftly down the hall.

"Your mum is nice." Percy shook his head.

"My mum is brilliant." Marcus stared hard at Percy.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. There really is no love lost between us, I knew this would happen one day."

"It wasn't your fault. If Penny hadn't contacted our parents." He reached inside his pocket and ran his fingers over the pendant with Marcus' eyes following.

"What do you have there?"

"Nothing." He jerked his hand out. "Listen I know what you said before and I want you to know that I don't hold you to it." Marcus looked confused.

"I don't understand."

"About your feelings." He whispered the words. "I mean it was the heat of the moment nothing to get excited about right?"

"No, it was not the heat of the moment I love you." Percy laughed nervously.

"I told you its fine." He started to back up but was forced to stop when he hit the wall. Marcus followed swiftly and placed his hands level on the wall with Percy's head.

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I understand, really I do. It was a great experience."

"No, that's not the reason you don't believe me." He leaned in close and took a deep breath. He jerked back and looked as if he'd been slapped. "You don't trust me."

"Well you've only bullied me since I started here." Marcus glanced down the hall with disinterested.

"I had to, you wouldn't look at me." Percy took the opportunity and quickly walked to the end of the hall.

"I just don't know right now, all right? I need some time to think." The Slytherin watched him go his expression hooded.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley was on a mission. She may be the youngest Weasley sibling and the only girl but she surely was able to stand on her own two feet. No matter what her brother's seemed to think. Ron was acting like a complete dung head and wouldn't be able to help her even if she could convince him and the Twins were practically locked in detention all week. She had to find out what was going on with Percy, if she was honest her favorite brother, and help him in any way that she could. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip and waited for the seventh year Prefect from Slytherin to pass.<p>

Once she was sure the hall was clear she pushed herself off the wall she'd been hiding against and started her search. The key, she thought, to finding out what was bothering Percy was Marcus Flint. Their mother and father visiting Hogwarts had to indicate something interesting had gone on. Penny was history at least she hoped so, so she wouldn't waste her time asking the Ravenclaw.

The halls were darker than she thought they'd be but she didn't dare risk a _lumos_. The Chamber of Secrets had been the worst time in her life and it had been much scarier down there than anything else she'd find. Harry wouldn't be able to save her this time, as he was under strict watch almost all hours of the day and night even if he didn't know it. She'd been walking for half an hour before she found anything.

A slight noise stopped her in her tracks and she flattened herself against the wall again, it would be just her luck to run into old Snape or that nutter Filch. The noise happened again but she wasn't sure what it was. A bang followed by a gruff sounding laugh had her eyes widened and her mouth open in surprise. She'd found Flint.

"What are you doing?" Flint pushed himself up and staggered toward Percy's sister.

"Nothing, just trying to drown myself." He lifted a bottle of Firewhiskey and shook the half empty bottle. "I can't get your stupid brother to listen to me. I love him and he won't listen." Ginny clicked her tongue and tried for the stern expression of her mother.

"Drinking down here in the dark won't help anything."

"It will, he's on duty tonight and he'll pass the hall see me, again.' Ginny placed both hands on one of his arms and tugged hard. He seemed to barely notice so intent was his gaze down the hall as if at any second Percy would appear out of nowhere.

"He won't be coming and if he did it wouldn't turn out that way." Marcus snorted.

"It happened before." Ginny chose to ignore that and tugged harder against his arm. "Girl, what are you doing?"

"My name is Ginny and I'm _trying_ to help you." She rolled her eyes and jerked once again. "I think I have an idea that'll help for sure but we can't do anything if you're in detention or too drunk to walk." He stood slowly and pulled a hand across his face and hair.

"I'm dirty." She nodded her head.

"I know, listen, you go get some sleep and tomorrow night we'll take care of getting you and Percy in the same room."

"What are you going to do?" she tugged the alcohol bottle out of his hands and tossed it into an abandon room. They both jumped when the bottle broke but when no sounds of footsteps happened they relaxed.

"I have a plan I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Meet me near the storage room in the second floor after dinner." She pressed both hands to his back and pushed him toward where she thought the Slytherin dorms led. Once he was gone she hurried back toward the dorms and snuck up to the fifth year boy's dorms. She would need the George's and Fred's help.

TBC


	10. Trapped and Done

_Setting: Harry Potter's Third but does not take too much into account, almost completely within Percy's point of view._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in Rowling's world but do claim this fanfiction as my own._

_A/N: All done. I am a little worried that this might feel too rushed but I don't know. I think I may also revisit this story and expand with a sequel or a few one shots because I did leave a lot of things unanswered. But for now its all done. I'm going back to my crossover now, that I haven't really worked on in a year. Thank for the reviews!_

Not a Weasley

Chapter Ten- Trapped and Done

Siblings have a strange relationship, sometimes it filled with hate and jealousy and sometimes compassion and stability. Even though Percy had never truly felt as if he fit in, he knew his siblings very well. He knew when Bill had stayed up all night with his friends drinking Firewhiskey and was too hung-over to concentrate but sober enough to try and hide it. He knew when Charlie felt guilty over something and would fuss over his hair for too long. He knew when Fred and George switched clothing and pretended to be each other. He knew Ron kept a muggle fly swatter hidden under his bed in the fear that a spider would get too close. Ginny, he knew, would spend the whole night awake but come morning would look as if she'd spent the night asleep.

He also knew that every meal in the Great Hall would find the siblings trying to sit next to each other. This morning though he'd found himself alone with Oliver and Ron's two close friends. During lunch he found himself in a similar situation when the Twins' friend Lee had sat next to him started a conversation about Muggle automobiles, of all things. He'd seen his siblings at the other end of the table whispering about something, he'd watched, as Lee talked about tires and air pressure, Ron's ears turn deep red and his gestures turn wild. Every time he tried to get close enough to find out what was going on someone, usually a close friend of his siblings, started a new conversation or had a question for the Head Boy. The distraction worked for a moment and when he looked for his siblings again they were gone.

Another odd thing occurred to Percy as he half listened to Colin Creevey talk about Muggle cameras, Marcus was hunched in his seat reading a parchment and only occasionally writing. What struck him as odd was the focus he showed and if he wasn't mistaken his siblings too had a parchment that they kept referring back to.

"I think the wizard photography is really wonderful. I'd love to see some of my favorite muggle artists with their hands on wizard technology." Percy shook his head and tried to focus on the second year.

"Technology?"

"Oh, right. I keep doing that still." Colin pushed his hair out of his eyes and tried to explain the finer points of muggle photography technology. His attention was divided and so he missed when his siblings stood as one and left the hall but he didn't miss seeing Marcus striding out of the hall.

"I'm sorry Colin but can we talk about this at a later time?" He watched as Marcus' back disappeared and stood up to follow. He turned back to Collin but the boy had all ready moved down the table. Half way to the doors Hermione Granger blocked his path her hair seemingly more frizzy than usually.

"Percy, Percy you have to help me! I'm going to fail my transfiguration exam I need your help." While he knew it was his duty to help and he needed to find out what was going on with not only his siblings but Marcus as well. He felt compelled to know and the girl would have to wait.

"My apologies Hermione but I really must hurry. I have something of a personal matter to attend." He pushed his glasses further on his nose and tried to smile reassuringly. "You don't really need my help. You are the smartest witch in your class." She opened her mouth and closed is rapidly and he patted her shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring way, physical gestures had never really been his strong suit. "Now I really must hurry." He left without waiting for her to speak and did not notice Harry walked up to her with a smug smile.

"Ron's going to be upset." Hermione huffed and gave an annoyed response that was lost in the noise of the Great Hall.

In the halls he didn't know where to turn first but guess and headed toward the second floor. He couldn't count the number of times he had found his brothers conspiring in the mostly abandon second floor halls. It was a tradition, of sorts, for the Twins.

He walked up and down the halls trying to be as quiet as possible and was rewarded by hearing the hushed voices of his siblings. He raised his wand and thought of the hex his mother used but wasn't sure he knew how to hit all of his siblings at once.

"Ginny, why are we doing this again?" Ron's voice sounded pained. A sharp slap noise echoed through the hall followed by a groan.

"You idiot, he's our brother. Haven't you noticed how sad he's been lately?"

"What makes you think that the Slytherin is the answer to that? I say we just break a few rules or something give him something to lord over us, he likes that." His chest constricted and he wanted to leave, that's what Ron thought of him, but curiosity got the better of him. He'd known the things Ron and the others told their friends about him the stuck up prissy brother. He fought the urge to fall into sorrow and increased his hearing with a whispered spell.

"Ronald Weasley!" he jerked at the yell and lowered the intensity of the spell, his sister had a mouth on her sometimes. "How could you say something so horrible?" Even with the distance between them he could hear his sister's foot stomp down no doubt she was wishing she could kick her brother. Kicking had been her usual choice of fighting before her eleventh birthday and her first wand.

"I'm just kidding." The tone was sullen and reproachful in that way that only Ron could achieve. It was also clear that he had been as serious as a thirteen year could be. Ginny's sigh was loud and clear.

"We just need to get him here, then we'll lock the doors behind us and it's all up to you." Fred's voice overtook the others.

"Yeah we'll come let you out before breakfast in the morning." George chimed in.

"Better make it lunch. I asked the house elves for some snacks and they gave me a feast."

"You can get him here?" Marcus' voice was soft and low Percy had to strain to hear him, what was Marcus doing with his siblings? He had to know.

"Getting Percy here will be easy. He never likes being left out of things." Ron snorted with laughter.

"You just wait here." Percy stepped into the shadows and tried to leave before they spotted him but stopped short at the sight of the Twins on either side of Marcus their arms wrapped around his much broader and taller body.

"Listen though Flint," George said with a slight snarl to his voice.

"You hurt Percy we hurt you." Fred tighten his grip and nodded at Ginny. "Ginny'll cast the bat-bogey hex and we'll use you as a test subject." They nodded in unison with Ginny and Ron.

"I'll research the nastiest most disgusting curse I can find." Ron said with his ears once again red.

"If you think just because we're younger and smaller means we won't be able to hurt you we have two older and stronger brothers that'll help us too!" Ginny stamped her foot and tugged at Ron's sleeve. "Just so you know."

"Come 'on we have to find Percy before it's too late. I think he is all ready suspicious." Ginny and Ron left first, Ginny leaned in and Percy could only just hear her whisper.

"You'd have Hermione research nasty curses?" Ron shook his head and leaned close.

"No, Harry would do it."

"But Harry's no good at research." Ron tilted his head and Percy imagined he could hear the gears turning.

"Well then I'd ask them both and Hermione would research the spells just to prove how good she was at it." Percy hurried toward the library, where he would have went directly after dinner.

Thirty minutes later he was about to go in search of his siblings, they were taking too long. He decided to go along with whatever plan they came up with. If Marcus had managed to convince his siblings to help then he'd at least hear him out. Ginny fell into the library Ron on her heels. They stumbled around attracting the attention of Madam Pince who scowled at them and touched a finger to her lips. Ron ducked his head sheepishly but Ginny paid no mind. They spotted Percy and hurried over.

"Percy, you have to come quick!" Ginny tugged on one arm while Ron tugged the other.

"The Twins have caught themselves in their own prank and we don't know the counter curse." Percy stood slowly and followed his dramatic siblings to the second floor. What he seen surprised him, Fred and George were floating near the ceiling of an abandoned classroom with identical sheepish expressions. Percy stepped into the room and pointed his wand at the pair, just as his feet crossed the threshold the door slammed behind him and the Twins vanished. He spun around and pounded on the door.

"Don't worry Percy, we just think you need some time to talk! We'll be back tomorrow, there is food and Butterbeer too!" Ginny's voice sounded muffled but excited. He heard the Twins cheer with laughter and Ron moan about something he couldn't make out. He turned around slowly and found Marcus in the corner of the room shaded by the dark.

"You knew." Percy said nothing but inclined his head, he couldn't deny it but he would have been tricked by the Twins projection of them if he hadn't heard his siblings scheming, he would have to ask them how they managed that later. It seemed like a higher level of magic then they had previously shown but with the Twins he never really knew.

"Why did you come if you knew?" Percy didn't really know how to answer that but he thought he should try.

"My siblings trusted you. Even if I've never felt as if I fit with them I know they wouldn't want me to be humiliated by you." Marcus hung his head and Percy found himself wanting to make him feel better. "And I like you." Percy blushed as the thought clicked in his mind, he liked Marcus. Marcus grinned and his heart fluttered at the sight. He might even love him. "I mean you were disowned because of me and well there have been other indications that my feelings about you are less than completely platonic."

"Is that right?" Percy shuffled forward, trying to muscle as much courage as he could in the circumstances.

"That's right. What I want to know is how this all started?" Marcus' eyes narrowed and he closed the gap between them quickly.

"I watched you," he lifted a hand and pushed his palm across Percy shoulder and arm. "I watched you in the library during your third year and you had an exam you were studying for, or something, and a first year Slytherin came up to you and asked for help. You stopped everything to help her." His fingers threaded into Percy's hair and Percy found himself leaning into the touch, wanting more. "I seen you the year after with the same kid and she called you a Gryffindork but you still offered her help." His lips brushed the soft skin of Percy's neck. "I wanted you then to be my friend but later, later I could see how beautiful you were." Percy tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I, ah, meant how did you get involved with my siblings." Marcus pressed his lips against Percy's ear and sucked the lobe harshly.

"I mean, I mean that… ah well they don't usually talk with… or conspire with outsiders and well, oh." He pushed Percy's shirt off and ran his palms across pale skin and roughly edged around his flat nipples. Percy arched into the contact and suddenly found a purpose for his nipples, he felt as if a taunt string was attached to his cock from his chest. He moaned when Marcus' thumb circled his nipple his hips jerked even though he'd been trying to stay as still as possible. He wanted to do whatever Marcus wanted, to be whatever he needed. He ran his hands across the larger man's shoulders and tugged on his hair.

"Mine." The words were rough and demanding, all Percy could do was nod his head in response and hope it was enough. Marcus tugged and moved his body, bending it and straightening him again, all it seemed in an effort to memorize Percy from every possible angle. Percy found that he was not only naked but flat on the stone floor. He had no idea how he had came to be in this position but he didn't think he cared when Marcus' larger and equally naked body was pressed into him.

"Mine." A thick warm hand circled his shaft and pumped a few strokes before moving on toward his crease. Percy heard, only vaguely, a muttered spell then felt warm oil coating his arse. He jerked at the unfamiliar feeling but relaxed as Marcus' hand not covered in oil began to stroke and pet his thighs and stomach.

"I can't stop now." He felt the words in his chest and the momentary panic but nodded his head. "I want you." He nodded again as thick fingers breached his body in both pain and pleasure. "Tell me, I want the words." The fullness was unsettling but just as he opened his mouth to say no he caught the look in Marcus' eyes. A surge of lust overtook him and nodded his head roughly.

"Yes, I want," he licked his lips and tightened his grip on the other man's arm, "I want you to fuck me." His embarrassment forced him to look away but Marcus' turned his chin back and smirked.

"Good." His ankles crossed behind Marcus' neck he can feel the burn in his thighs all ready but can't seem to care. With a quick and hard thrust the tip of Marcus breaches his body. Percy nods his head and Marcus thrusts all the way in. It's the worst pain he's ever been in but at the same time knowing that its Marcus and knowing how much the other man wants him makes it unbelievably good. They are still, connected more fully than ever before. Marcus breaks the stillness and strokes his hand along Percy's face and across his chest.

"I can't wait." His thrust is gentle at first, more so than Percy thought him possible of but when sparks travel up Percy spine and directly to his cock he wants nothing more than the brutal force of Marcus' body.

"Harder, please, harder." Another gentle thrust and more maddening sparks along his spine makes him desperate. He tries to push himself down on Marcus' cock and pull him closer. Marcus leans across his thighs and strokes his hands up and down Percy's straight legs still resting on his shoulders.

"Harder?" Percy groans and nods his head. "Sure." Marcus leaves almost no time before he moves in earnest, pounding hard against him.

"Oh, oh merlin." Everything fades and the only thing Percy can feel is Marcus joined with him, his rough palms leaving bruises on his hips, their sweat mixing. He finds his own throbbing penis and strokes in time with Marcus.

"I can't wait." The Slytherin pants in his ear and increases his thrusts. Percy finishes hard and drops his head back to the ground while Marcus continues pounding in great thrusts seeming to get deeper with every movement. Marcus finishes with a howl and drops his full weight against Percy's body. They lay together panting, as their hearts race.

"That was great." Percy manages to speak as Marcus' spent cock slips out of his stretched and sated body. He doesn't want the feelings to end but his thighs are burning and his body pained from Marcus' substantial weight. "I love you." They both freeze at the words and Percy can feel the heat rising from his body.

"Are you sure?"

"For fuck's sake, of course I'm sure." Marcus barks out laughter.

"Thank you."

"Is that all your going to say?" He tried to keep the doubt and neediness out of his voice but doesn't quite think he manages.

"No, that's not everything." Marcus thrust his spent body against Percy's. "I love you, but you all ready knew that." Percy ducked his head to the side in an effort to avoid the intense dark gaze, the emotions are overwhelming and he is not prepared to see them written so plainly.

"I just wanted to hear again."

"I love you, it's why I gave you the talisman." Previously he had begun to feel tired and wanted nothing more than to lie against Marcus and slip into oblivion but at the mention of the talisman his heart thudded against his chest and his body seemed to tense at once. Marcus stroked along his naked back in soothing motions, not sure what he'd said.

"You gave that to me?" It felt so right, so true that he wondered why he hadn't known the moment he received the talisman those few days ago. Marcus nodded his head slowly and continued with his strokes.

"I did."

"Does it mean," he hesitates to speak further not wanting to upset the delicate balance and ruin everything but he has to know. "What does it mean to you?" His voice shakes and the Slytherin lowers his eyes and shifts slightly away from Percy.

"That your mine. That you want to be mine." He folded into himself as if, after everything, now he'd be rejected and Percy feels his heart pound for a different reason. In his pocket of his discarded clothing he finds the talisman and strokes down his it's sides before slipping the chain around his neck.

"Thank you." He slides his hands across Marcus' back and pulls his down again. He never thought he'd be this tactile with a lover but he can't seem to get enough of the other man's warm skin and woodsy scent. With his nose pressed into the crook of his neck and inhales deeply. Marcus breaths deeply and nods his head. Not wanting to disrupt the peace but feeling like he should know he hesitantly twists to look Marcus in the eyes.

"So how did you win over my siblings?" They stroked each other's arms and chest. "I don't know. Your sister, I think, knows more than she lets on." His voice is low and rough, it sends shivers down his spine.

"My sister is very intuitive." Marcus traces his fingers across Percy's stomach and thighs, the callused edges raising the find ginger hairs. Percy presses closer.

"She found me, the other night, drunk and pathetic and decided to help me." He circled Percy's wrist and brought the soft skin to his mouth. "Your siblings threatened me many times before they started reeling you in." Percy is silent. His siblings had arranged him to be trapped in a room with not only a Slytherin but a man as well against their own personal feelings, at least in the case of Ron, just because he had been acting unhappy. He felt for the first time, he knew without a doubt that his siblings, while not perfect and not always nice were there for him. Marcus' mouth is now trailing his neck, his fingers touching everywhere he can reach and Percy smiles.

"We're Weasley's. We take care of each other."

The End.


End file.
